L'écriture comme exutoire
by Sithmaith
Summary: Un simple conseil donné par léonard McCoy. Coucher sur papier tout ses ressentis. Le capitaine James Kirk est pour le moins dubitatif mais s'y essaye toutefois. Après tout pourquoi pas.
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà voilà premier écrit sur le couple mythique qu'est le Spock/ Jim. Je ne sais pas encore si ça restera un OS ou si ça deviendra le début de quelque chose de plus grand. Je me laisse le temps de la réflexion. Cela dit, je serais curieuse d'ailleurs d'avoir vos avis sur le sujet ou sur autre chose également, quelques mots font toujours plaisir. Oui, oui même cacahuète des tréfonds, si le cœur vous en dit._

 _Bref, trêve de bavardage inutile, je vous laisse à cette lecture que j'espère bonne._

 _Naturellement les personnages de l'univers star trek ne m'appartiennent pas, cela dit le contraire serait cool, je pourrais alors passer ma vie à manger, lire et écrire. Oui se sont mes trois passions dans la vie ^^_

* * *

 _ **Pov Kirk**_

Coucher tout sur papier. C'est ça la si brillante idée de Léonard ? il me trouvait irritable ses derniers temps et comme je refusais de lui expliquer les raisons de mon humeur, il m'avait imposé cette solution " _Ce sera pour toi un exutoire, là personne ne te jugera, tu pourras tout dire, tout accepter, se sera l'espace qui te seras propre et ainsi tu te sentira plus léger, tu verras ça fait des merveilles . "_ C'était là ses propre mots. Il me confondait avec une lycéenne en mal d'amour, lisant des romans mielleux pour étancher sa soif de romantisme juvénile ? Au contact de l'objet de tout mes tourments c'était peut être en effet ce que je devenais. Rah, qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute avec toutes ces conneries. Une feuille et un stylo, bien sur tout cela aurait put être fait sur ordinateur, pourtant cela me semblait plus à propos ainsi.

* * *

Bien, comment étais je censé commencer ce … Cette chose. Cher journal … Non définitivement pas. Lettre à Spock. Non plus, trop désespéré. Pas d'en-tête donc, après tout personne ne lirait ses mots hormis moi, c'était donc superflu.

 _" Je ne sais même pas quand tout ça a réellement commencé, débuté. J'ignore même je crois, ce qui est censé s'être installé au juste. C'est peut être la raison de tout cela. Écrire. Soit._

 _Spock en est la cause, cela au moins j'en suis certain. Toutefois, il n'en est pas le responsable, il n'y en a pas vraiment je suppose quand il s'agit … d'attirance ? Est ce le bon terme? Sans doutes. Je l'ignore à dire vrai. Après tout pourquoi forcément étiqueter ça ? C'est très humain je crois de tout vouloir répertorier, identifier, c'est censé être rassurant. Ça ne fonctionne pas très bien je trouves._

 _Spock donc. Je l'ai toujours trouvé fascinant, impressionnant. Même au début quand je ne lui inspirais que mépris, il m'agaçait, mais je l'ai toujours respecté. Comme un rival honorable. Le temps et la proximité aidants, nous sommes devenus amis, vraiment. Nous le sommes. Coincés durant cinq ans avec le même équipage, ça rapproche je présume._

 _Il y a quelques temps quand j'ai commencé à comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose qui m'échappait dans ma relation avec lui, un petit rien, je me suis amusé à faire le parallèle avec Léonard. Résultat sans appel s'il en est. Je n'ai jamais ressentit de désir physique pour le médecin. Non même pas proche du coma éthylique. Pour mon premier officier c'est … différent. Je n'avais jamais ressentit d'intérêt physique pour un autre homme, avant lui. Ce point me pause encore question. Est ce que c'est seulement Spock ou n'ai-je pas encore rencontré d'autre qui me fasse me sentir ainsi, bien que cela soit possible ? Cela pourrait donc s'avérer n'être qu'une simple coïncidence en somme. Être attiré par une personne ou un genre, tout une interrogation insoluble._

 _Pourtant la fusion mentale qui avait eut lieu avec son lui du futur, c'était avérée une expérience … incroyable. Dans tout les sens du terme. Il était « mon Spock », sans l'être tout à fait. C'était troublant, déconcertant et un peu angoissant. J'avais compris qu'il avait aimé son moi du futur. Vraiment je m'y perdrais presque. Après cette connexion nécessaire, j'avais eût l'impression que ça n'aurait pas dut être lui, pas vraiment. J'avais ressentit le besoin irrépressible de voir mon premier officier. Pour m'assurer qu'il était bien là, le sentir proche de moi, comme à l'accoutumé. Quoi qu'il y ai, c'était Spock_

 _Juste Spock, sa musculature sèche vulcane si particulière. Des épaules et des hanches étroites qui paradoxalement transpirent la force contenue. Après tout, tout est incroyablement contenu chez les vulcains, non ? Leurs sentiments en premier lieu. Je ne comprend pas toujours Spock. Son peuple demeure secret, particulièrement sur la question des ressentis. Aussi me sentais-je maladroit sur cette question à son égard. Peut être devrais-je demander à Uhura de me répertorier ce qui est acceptable ou non dans cette culture. J'ai bien déjà tenté de me renseigner, mais il n'y a que bien peu d'archive sur le sujet. Aucune en réalité. Peut être demander directement à Spock ? Non indubitablement une très mauvaise idée. Son autre lui ? Il était après tout le seul autre vulcain de ma connaissance. Ah, non il y avait Sarek également. Oui, lui demander conseil pour courtiser son fils, voilà qui améliorerait sans ombres leur relation. Vraiment, mes récents plans laissaient à désirer. Je devrais peut être laisser le commandement à Sulu. La raison ? Mon cerveau a pris des vacances sans mon consentement préalable, le traître. Ce serait du plus bel effet dans le rapport. Certain pensaient déjà que c'était le cas, ce ne serait donc une surprise pour personne. Hormis pour Spock peut être , lui pensait sincèrement que j'étais un capitaine brillant. Sa considération me touchait plus qu'aucune autre. Bien sur le reconnaître m'aurait tué. Si la mièvrerie est une arme de destruction massive._

 _Spock est fascinant, j'aime les lignes délicates de son visage, son front légèrement bombé, ses sourcils arqués au langage propre. C'est d'ailleurs le seul trait de sa mine qui laisse voir ces émotions. Oui il les ressent, lui même soutient le contraire mais c'est là foutaise vulcane. Ses sourcils ne mentent pas eux. Je sais, les vulcains ne mentent pas, mais parfois ils contournent la vérité. À certains instants, ses yeux brillent d'une certaine malice, lorsque Spock blague par exemple. Oui Spock est drôle, à sa manière, il faut juste un peu de temps pour s'y accommoder, mais il est hilarant et il en joue adorablement. Je suis assez doué à décrypter les pensées de mon premier officier. La force de l'entraînement j'ai passé des heures à le contempler après tout. Non, ce n'est pas là une attention proche de la fascination. C'est juste qu'a errer dans l'espace en quête de planète habitée, il n'y a souvent rien d'autre de plus intéressant à faire. Spock est un divertissement comme un autre. Je veux dire le regarder. Pour passer le temps, nous jouons souvent aux échecs également. Le semi vulcains a un style très particulier basé sur la patience et la ruse, le mien est élaboré davantage sur l'offensive. Parfois, je suis victorieux, parfois c'est lui, mais c'est toujours un moment agréable que de passer des heures en sa compagnie. Je me sens plus serein à son contact et lui parait davantage spontané au mien, il semble moins réfléchir à chacune de ses réactions quand nous sommes seuls. En pareille circonstance j'ai le sentiment que nos mains se frôle plus souvent qu'elles ne le devraient._ Ma peau me brûle alors délicieusement et j'ai une furieuse envie de bien davantage. _Spock ne fuit pas le contact, ce qui en soit est étrange. . Mais après tout nous sommes de proches amis, je fais peut être des montagnes d'un rien. Ou alors je vois simplement ce que je cherche. Mais quoi donc? là est toute la question. Et si je n'avais pas envie de connaître la réponse? Si elle était terrifiante? Si elle avait potentiellement le pouvoir de tout sublimer, mais également de tout détruire? S'il était simplement plus rassurant de laisser les choses en l'état, pour ne pas courir le risque?"_

Ecrire une idée brillante vraiment ça réglait rien du tout oui. Foutu Léonard avec ses idées foireuses. j'avais couché sur le papier tout ce qui me passait par la tête et pourtant aucune révélation fantastique, pas de soulagement divin. Rien. Je pliais donc mon roman pour le mettre à l'abris. Pour une raison qui m'échappait je n'avais pas envie de m'en séparer. J'étais éreinté. Ne me restais que cinq heures avant mon prochain quart. Je grommelais de frustration et d'un manque de sommeil anticipé, avant d'enfin rejoindre Morphée.

* * *

 _NB: En ce moment je lis "les annales de la compagnie noire" de Glen Cook. C'est assez brillant. Je vous le conseil d'ailleurs. C'est écrit au présent et en général je trouves ça assez moche, mais là étonnamment ça fonctionne extrêmement bien. Bref, c'est sans doutes pour ça que j'ai eu très envie de m'essayer au présent avec cette petite lettre. ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bon et bien finalement ce ne sera pas un OS, alors on continue ^^_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Spock, encore et toujours Spock, pourquoi tout s'obstine-t-il toujours à tourner en boucle autours de lui ? Foutu rêve, traître d'esprit. Cette nuit avait été agité. Rien de bien répréhensible en soit. Mes pensées s'étaient même avérées plutôt chaste. Dans mon songe, nous étions simplement ensemble, vraiment ensemble. Tout était semblable, tout était différent. Une simple partie d'échec, des éclats de rire de ma part, une proximité nouvelle entre nous. Des doigts entrelacés, des regards complices, une affection profonde et partagée. Un repas dans la cafétéria, paisible, serein. Je ne ressentais alors que cela, une profonde paix. Comme si toutes blessures, échecs, erreurs étaient balayés par sa simple présence. Je n'avais pas vraiment de souvenir plus précis, juste une perception persistante. Le réveil avait été difficile, je n'avais aucune envie d'émerger pour retrouver la dure réalité, pourtant il me fallait bien me résoudre.

* * *

Léonard est soucieux de ma santé, c'est honorable de sa part en bon médecin qu'il est. Inutile, mais pas moins honorable. Je sens son regard inquisiteur sur moi. Il réfléchit, analyse, cherche à comprendre. Il fait toujours ça quand il est face à un patient qu'il ne comprend pas. Pour l'instant, nous ne sommes pas dans son infirmerie, mais dans la cafétéria. J'aimerais simplement manger sans me sentir épié. Je le connais pourtant suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne me lâchera pas, tant que je ne serais pas pour lui « guérit ». Je ne me sens pourtant pas souffrant. Je peux même dire que je vais bien. Spock dirait que ma santé physique est optimale. Ça ne semble toutefois pas suffire à mon compère. Je pense surtout qu'il s'ennuie. Pas de mission signifie pour lui, pas de blessé. Bien sur, il n'aime pas que l'équipage court un risque, mais au moins se sent il utile, alors que là il ne soigne que les petits incidents de la vie quotidienne. Je suis donc un sujet de distraction tout trouvé. Je devrais peut être mettre un costume de bouffon à la place de celui de capitaine. Pour certain cela paraît revenir au même.

Léonard attend je ne sais quoi, il mange du bout des lèvres en me fixant, j'essaie de ne lui prêter aucune attention. Ses lubies sont récurrentes, je devrais pouvoir l'ignorer sans trop de difficultés. Spock en face de moi est imperturbable comme à l'accoutumé, Chekov lui semble amusé par le comportement de notre cher docteur. Je contemple mon hamburger. Si je les ignore suffisamment longtemps peut être finiront ils simplement par se désintéresser de ma noble personne.

\- « ta soirée a été productive ? » me demande Mc Coy de son ton ampli d'ironie brûlante

Sa remarque est à peine voilée, il veut savoir si j'ai écrit. Il n'est pas obligé d'ainsi le demander à la cantonade. Et le secret médical il l'oubli ? Certes écrire est davantage un conseil qu'une prescription, mais tout de même.

\- « Pas plus qu'une autre ».

Je ne suis pas d'humeur agréable aujourd'hui, après tout cela arrive même au meilleur, la preuve. Je me sens agacé et irritable, pas donc le jour pour qu'ils se comportent comme des enfants turbulents.

Chekov et Léonard discutent entre eux, tant mieux, cela me permet de ne pas y prendre part sans paraître impoli. Pas que cela me tienne particulièrement à cœur de paraître toujours correct, mais en ce cas ce sont mes amis proches, je ne veux pas les vexer. Je les apprécie vraiments même un jour comme aujourd'hui ou tout m'énerve. C'est dire à quel point je les apprécie. Notre quart reviens vite, tant mieux le travail me distraie de ma morosité.

Après quelques rapports dûment rempli je n'ai plus qu'a patienté. Mon regard dérive donc sur Spock. Comme d'habitude. Je passe beaucoup trop de temps à le contempler, mais après tout je n'ai rien d'autres à faire. Ce n'est donc pas étonnant. Et puis Spock est fascinant. Les vulcains sont plutôt discret de nature, peu peuvent se targuer d'en côtoyer un personnellement. Voilà, mon intérêt pour lui n'est que de la curiosité scientifique. Être proche de lui me permet d'être moins maladroit avec ses homologues. J'apprends à son contact comme il apprend des humains au miens. Échange de bon procédé donc.

C'est mon ami il est tout à fait normal que je le regardes pour m'assurer que tout va bien. Voilà, ce n'est là que prévenance tout à fait amical. Je m'inquiètes pour chaque membre de l'équipage, peut être de manière plus étroite pour Spock, mais c'est bien naturel, il est mon premier officier. L'enterprise dépend tout autant de moi que de lui.

Spock étudie des résultats sur des roches trouvé sur une planète inhabité. Les signes de sa concentration sont minimes. Je les repères pourtant rapidement, la force de l'habitude. Les sourcils très légèrement froncés, le front imperceptiblement plissé. Je trouves ses oreilles intéressantes, attrayante, de même pour sa peau à la teinte d'un vert pâle. Il me fait penser à un arbre. Solide, magnifique. Un pilier rassurant. Un chêne peut être, non trop commun. Un cèdre non plus, trop épineux. Spock est un érable. Magnifique, presque arrogant. J'avais toujours trouvé la symbolique intéressante. Celle de cet arbre particulièrement. Sur terre, la légende veut que des druides considéraient cet arbre comme le guide des esprits impulsifs. Il était dit que méditer sous son ombre apaisait les plus divergeant. Il était censé être celui qui ressource ceux lassés par les épreuves. Très à propos donc.

Spock me regarde interloqué, je le fixe depuis trop longtemps. Je lui souris en signe que tout va bien et détourne les yeux de lui à quart est terminé je peux donc fuir sans attirer de soupçon.

* * *

Assied à mon bureau, après une douche classique, le contact de l'eau m'apaise, je fixe interdit un morceau de papier et un crayon. C'est idiot j'ai été irrité toute la journée et je ressens maintenant le besoin d'écrire, soit.

 _«_ _Ce rêve me hante, j'essaie de l'oublier, mais il me poursuit inlassablement. Pourtant ce n'était presque rien, alors pourquoi cette proximité avec toi me manque autant ? De simple gestes anodin traduisant d'un certain confort. Aujourd'hui je brûlais de te toucher, d'être proche de toi. Je voulais te voir, te sentir. Mais nous sommes mardi selon les critères terriens et c'est la soirée que tu consacre à la méditation, je ne voulais pas risquer de modifier tes habitudes. Je sais que tu détestes ça._

 _Rien n'était différent aujourd'hui et ça me semblait insupportable. C'est idiot. Comment cela aurait il put l'être? Ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout. Un simple songe. Rien n'était réel. Pourtant je n'arrives pas à m'en détacher. Est ce que j'aurais aimé que ça le soit ? Peut être, sûrement_

 _Pourquoi ? Je crois ne pas être près à m'autoriser à le penser. J'ai peur, je suis terrifié de tant de choses._

 _De toi je crois, ou plutôt de ce que tu me fais ressentir. Des souvenirs de mon enfance pourrie, de ce qu'elle a imprimé en moi. De mon sentiment de sécurité à tes côtés, de tes presque sourires à mon égard et du bond que fait mon pauvre cœur dans ces moments là._

 _J'ai peur de tout. Parfois j'aimerais que le temps s'arrête juste pour que rien ne change, que tout soit immuable. Ainsi je ne pourrais rien détruire, quoi que je fasse tout resterait ainsi. Tu resterais immuable._

 _Cette fois c'est à toi que j'écris même si tu ne liras jamais ces mots. Peu importe, j'ai besoin de me sentir proche de toi. Peut être que j'ai besoin de toi, mais juste parfois, un peu. Seulement un peu. Je ne me comprend plus vraiment, tu me manques alors que tu es là dans la chambre voisine. C'est vraiment risible. Moi qui me targuait encore il y a quelque temps de ne jamais m'attacher de manière romantique. Que je peux être crétin parfois. J'en comprendrais presque vos mines exaspérée à Leonard et toi. Presque. »_

\- « Capitaine, planète potentiellement habitée droit devant. »

La voix modifiée de Sulu résonna dans mes quartiers grâce au système de communication de l'enterprise. Enfin un peu d'animation. Parfait. J'en avais besoin plus que de sommeil.

\- « J'arrive tout de suite. »

Je m'arrête un instant à la porte de Spock et y frappe pour l'avertir de notre découverte. Il m'ouvre prestement et je n'arrive à articuler aucun son. Spock est torse nu, il ne porte qu'un pantalon en toile légère. Je le reconnais, j'ai la même tenue de détente mise à disposition par strafleet. Sur terre on appel ça un pyjama. Il lui tombe parfaitement sur les hanches, marquant sa taille fines, ses jambes délicatement musclé. Mes yeux remontent doucement et je me sens rougir, pourtant je n'arrête pas là mon inspection. Je parcours rapidement sur le ventre musclé de Spock avant d'imploser. Sa peau à cet endroit est d'une teinte plus pâle que celle de son visage. J'ai envie d'y faire courir mes doigts. Ses côtes sont à peine saillantes, il est moins frêle qu'il n'y paraît. On sent même une force contenue que je ne faisais que supposer jusque là. Je sais pourtant que les vulcains ont une force deux fois supérieure à un humain classique. Pour la première fois, je traite cette information d'une manière différente... Spock est physiquement plus fort que moi, c'est attrayant, excitant. Je n'ai jamais requis l'aide de quelqu'un pour me défendre, pourtant avec lui je me suis toujours sentit en sécurité, protégé. C'est reposant, de pouvoir compter réellement sur un autre que soit et terrifiant aussi. Je continue de le détailler. Ses bras puissant me narguent. J'ai envie qu'il me sert contre lui. Son torse, sa poitrine, ses deux petits monticules de chaires tendues m'appellent. J'ai envie de les solliciter, pour observer la réaction de Spock. Je veux ….

\- « Capitaine, votre état physique ou psychologique nécessite t'il une assistance ? »

Je m'ébroue. Il ne faut pas que je laisse ainsi mon esprit divaguer, c'est incorrect. J'ai été surpris voilà tout. Je n'avais jamais vu un vulcain torse nu. Je comparais simplement nos différences. Je me répètes cette phrase en boucle, presque suffisamment pour m'en convaincre. Je retrouve toutefois suffisamment de contenance pour répondre à mon premier officier.

\- « Tout va bien Spock. Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Jim quand nous sommes tout les deux. Je venais seulement vous avertir que nous approchons d'une planète habitable. Les affaires reprennent . »

Je remercie intérieurement le destin pour porter le même pantalon lâche que Spock. Au moins dissimule t'il parfaitement mon état. Qui est d'ailleurs rien de plus qu'une réaction physique. Je m'apprêtais à aller me coucher. Je n'ai pas eut de relation sexuelle depuis peu ou proue le moment où je suis devenu capitaine de l'enterprise. Soit un moment déjà. Rien à voir avec un stimuli extérieur, c'est juste une réaction physiologique on ne peut plus banale. Rien à voir avec Spock. Rien à voir avec Spock. Répéter une chose plusieurs fois lui fait gagner du poids, de la contenance. Du moins ça fonctionne sur moi.

\- « Vous êtes certain de ne pas avoir besoin d'assistance médicale ? Vous rougissez de manière anormale»

Il me demande cela, la mine soucieuse. Enfin pour Spock, mais je vois bien qu'il s'inquiète, je l'entend dans la très légère intonation plus grave de sa voix. Je l'identifie à sa manière de pencher la tête sur le côté.

\- « J'en suis certain Spock merci. J'ai seulement un peu chaud. »

Ce n'est pas un mensonge, j'ai réellement chaud. Je n'en est pas spécifié la cause voilà tout.

\- « Pourtant la température ambiante du vaisseau est de 21 degrès, comme habituellement. »

Foutu vulcain à la précision diabolique. Je gromèle quelque chose d'intelligible sur des exercices de musculation et sur sa satané logique. M'entendre ainsi râler semble le rassurer. Je ne sais pas exactement si je dois m'en sentir satisfait ou offusqué.

Je me dirige vers le centre de navigation de vaisseau sans même attendre mon premier officier. Je sais qu'il m'y rejoindra sans tarder.

\- «Je vous écoutes Sulu»

\- «Planète habitée qui semble propice à une vie humanoïde. »

\- « bien allons voir ça»

-« Je souhaites vous accompagner capitaine»

Il m'avait donc bel et bien suivit, rien d'étonnant à cela même Spock commençait à souffrir d'inactivité relative sur le vaisseau.

\- « Je veux une équipe prêtes dans une heure, faites les vérifications d'usage. Cherchez à prendre contact avec les habitants, pour voir si nous devons nous attendre à des conflits une fois sur place. Sonder le territoire également. Je veux une étude sommaire de l'atmosphère mais également géologique et environnementale. Je veux que nous soyons préparé avant d'y mettre les pieds. J'oubli quelque chose Spock? »

J'aimais recueillir son avis. Spock était toujours sincère s'il pensait que je me trompais, il me le faisait savoir sans détour. C'était appréciable chez un premier officier.

\- «non capitaine. Toutefois je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous dîtes de que nous n'y mettrons que nos pieds, il me semble que tout notre corps est concerné.»

J'oubliais parfois qu'il n'étais pas coutumiers des différentes figures de style et autre métaphores dont les humains raffolaient. Je lui souris

\- « C'est une métonymie Spock ça consiste à utiliser une partie pour signifier un tout. Je ne comptais pas réellement à ce que nos pieds aillent se promener seuls»

\- «Je comprends»

il hocha mécaniquement de la tête pour me signifier sa reconnaissance pour l'explication donnée. Spock adorait apprendre, même d'aussi insignifiante chose.

Une heure, dans une heure nous aurions enfin l'occasion de profiter d'un peu d'aventure. J'avais grande hâte


	3. Chapter 3

_Le chapitre trois donc. Mes excuses je suis un petit plus lente à écrire ces derniers temps._

 _Merci à vous pour les favorites et followers et merci à Eurus 2 pour ton adorable review. Jim expérimente les sentiments amoureux et c'est pas facile, mais ça viendra_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Une nouvelle planète. Avec son lot d'expériences, d'imprévus, d'aventures, de surprises. Je trépignais littéralement d'impatience pendant ces longs mois enfermés dans l'enterprise. Désormais nous y étions.

L'atmosphère de la planète est respirable pour les vies humanoïdes. C'est parfait, je n'aime pas errer en combinaison complète. C'est inconfortable au possible et je me trouve d'une lenteur exagérée enfermé à l'intérieur. J'ai parfois peur d'être contraint de courir là dedans ce serait ridicule, vraiment. Pas qu'être ridicule me pause un problème en soit. D'aucun dirait que je le suis régulièrement, mais au moins est ce moi qui en choisit la manière et le moment. Léonard insinue souvent que d'une manière différente, je suis un aussi gros manique du contrôle que Spock. D'une manière différente. Très différente. Je ne suis pas aussi ordonné que mon premier officier. Pas aussi rigide non plus. Pourtant il est vrai que j'aime que tout soit en ordre. Du moins pour moi.

La végétation est luxuriante là où nous sommes. Toutefois, les reliefs paraissent enclin à ce qui ressemble à de la neige... en bleu. Étrange. Il nous faudra faire des analyses là dessus. Pour l'instant nous n'avons croiser aucune âme qui vive. Il y a cependant clairement une activité humaine ou apparentée ici. La faune est entretenue, même si nous devons tailler les branchages pour nous faufiler. Nous avons atterri dans une forêt semble t'il. Les arbres sont haut, mais peu dense. Les troncs ne sont pas conséquent, une circonférence d'à peine une quinzaine de centimètres. Leurs couleurs sont communes à ce qu'on pourrait trouver ailleurs, en une teinte de vert un peu plus soutenue peut être. L'eau n'est donc probablement pas la source de la couleur de la neige.

\- « J'en suis venue à la même conclusion capitaine. Les roches composant les reliefs nous faisant face sont sans doutes responsable des teintes inhabituelle que nous voyons. Je suppose sans trop de risque d'erreur, que c'est la réverbération du soleil sur la neige, qui nous fait penser à cette distance que celle-ci est bleu. »

Nous n'avions aucun contact physique. Je savais de source sure que les vulcains étaient des télépathes par le toucher. Je l'avais expérimenté avec le commander. La fusion mentale ne pouvait être perpétrée autrement. Pourtant Spock faisait cela régulièrement. Lire en moi aussi facilement. S'il avait une quelconque disposition à lire mes pensées à une certaine distance, je supposais qu'à certain moment, il ne devait pas en être déçus. Ou peut être que si, au contraire. Probablement. J'avais réellement des pensées inconvenante le concernant.

Je ne dois pas me laisser distraire. Nous sommes en mission. Je dois discipliner mon esprit dissident. Les pierres donc associées à la réflexion lumineuse. C'est plausible en effet.

La marche se fait dans un silence tout relatif. Nous sommes tous occupé par la contemplation de notre environnement. Il règne ici une atmosphère paisible, apaisante. S'en est reposant. Les odeurs que dégage la végétation sont sucrées, sans en être écœurante. Presque douce amer. Proche de celle du fruit de la passion en plus légère, plus aérienne. Je m'en demande presque suspicieux, si ce que nous ressentons n'est pas un tour quelconque pour tromper notre vigilance. Mais si tel était le cas, il ne se passa rien.

Nous sommes arrivés dans une vaste pleine où ça et là est dispersées des bâtiments. Les plus haut ne sont que de quelques étages tout au plus. Trois peut être, maximum quatre. De grands espaces séparent chaque bâtisses. Au centre de la place un édifice plus large et plus imposant que nul autre ici. Des pierres blanchies à la chaux, du moins c'est ce qu'il me semble d'après le procédé utilisé du temps de la renaissance occidentale. Peut être ont ils ici un processus avoisinant. Des courbes et des coupoles surplombe la charpente de manière harmonieuse avec des teintes foncées qui rappellent l'époque victorienne londonienne. Ces terres semblent tout à la fois en retard et en avance d'une certaines manières. Les routes sont pavées, entretenues, aucun détritus ne jonche le sol, l'air ne se trouves pas surchargé d'odeur ignoble. Je suspecte ce peuple d'être plus évolué qu'il n'y parait de prime abord. Les habitants n'ont pas l'air hostiles au contraires. Certains nous adressent même des sourires timides. Leurs vêtements sont plutôt simple, mais rien ne laisse penser à une extrême pauvreté non plus.

Léonard était présent bien sur, j'aurais eut quelque difficultés à l'en empêcher. Il détestait l'ennui et l'inactivité au moins autant que moi. Chekov était également des nôtres, j'aimais bien ce garçon. Il se montrait toujours d'un calme olympien, mais il ne manquait jamais un sarcasme. Il passait trop de son temps libre avec notre médecin je pense, ça devait déteindre sur sa bonne humeur coutumière.

Je demandais notre chemin à un homme sans âge. Il me l'indiqua avec sympathie

Nous sommes donc tous rentré dans l'édifice qui paraissait des plus officiel. À l'intérieur une recherche qui n'avait rien d'ostentatoire. Tout respire le luxe, mais sans que cela ne semble trop factice. Ce que j'apparentais à du marbre composait l'entrée. Un large secrétaire trônait au milieu de la pièce. Une jeune femme à l'air aimable nous accueillis. Une humanoïdes à la peau légèrement rougeâtre, des pommettes saillantes, des cheveux longs et d'une teintes presque blanche. Un sourire timide mais franc étira ses traits

\- « J'ai nom Asling. Vous n'êtes pas d'ici. Pourquoi l'un de vous à des oreilles pointu? Vous êtes tous aussi pâle et avec des cheveux aussi coloré d'où vous venez? et c'est où? Pourquoi vous êtes là? »

Ses yeux aux nuances vert d'eau nous scrutaient avides. Elle parlait dans un langage propre à sa planète semblait il, mais grâce au traducteur universelle, nous la comprenions sans mal. Je bénissais à chaque fois l'inventeur de cette merveille. Elle avait un débit de paroles rapides et son extrême franchise m'arracha un sourire, j'entendis presque Spock à mes côtés, lever les yeux aux ciels. Il n'aimait pas les débordements affectifs

\- « En effet nous venons de loin, d'une autre planète à dire vrai. Je suis le capitaine Kirk du vaisseau de Starfleet, l'enterprise. Voici mon premier officier monsieur Spock. Il ne viens pas du même endroit que nous, d'où ses caractéristiques particulières . Voici le docteur Mc Coy et l'enseigne Chekov. Pour la teinte de notre peau et celle de nos cheveux c'est assez variable, mais nous aurons tout le temps d'en discuter à un autre moment Pouvons nous nous entretenir avec l'un de vos dirigeants ? »

Le regard d'Asling vaquait de l'un à l'autre au fur et à mesure des présentations. Sa curiosité était aussi palpable que son engouement.

\- « C'est quoi Strarfleet et l'enterprise? Nous avons commencé à aller là haut, mais pour l'instant on y a trouvé que du vide, mais ça veut dire qu'il y a aussi du vous. Je crois que je veux voir des vous. C'est intéressant et intriguant aussi. Dirigeant ? Je ne comprend pas très bien. Que ce que c'est? . »

C'était là les limites de ce dispositif, il ne connaissait pas forcément tout les mots particulier des ethnies, mais ça restait une aide précieuse. Asling paraissait surprise mais pas profondément incrédule. De ce que je comprenais ils en étaient au début de leurs explorations. Nous arrivions à point nommé. La jeune femme énonçait à voix haute tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, je voulais déterminer si c'était là une caractéristique de son peuple ou seulement l'une des siennes.

\- « Le ou les personnes qui établissent les lois qui vous dirigent. Ceux qui les écrivent et qui peut être les font respecter. » dis-je pas certain qu'elle ne comprenait un traître mot de ce que j'essayais de lui expliquer

Un éclair de compréhension étira cependant ses traits après quelques instants. Visiblement j'avais fait mouche

\- « Vous voulez sans doutes parler des Silins. Les sages. Je vais m'entretenir avec eux. Je vous demanderais de patienter un instant ici. Je pense qu'ils vous recevront tous. Peut être qu'ils vous feront attendre un peu plus que nécessaire, juste pour ne pas paraître trop inactif. »

Elle s'en alla de sa démarche sautillante, je me demandais si tout les êtres de cette planètes étaient aussi expansifs, sans filtres aucun, c'était étrangement rafraîchissant. J'arguais toutefois un regard amusé sur Spock pensant que nous avions peut être trouvé là les nemesys des Vulcains.

La discussion avec ceux qu'ils appelaient Silins fut riches d'enseignements. Ce peuple se nommait les Ka'hann. Du nom de leur planète apparemment. Nous n'avions pas encore vu trace de religion particulière. La franchise dont avait fait preuve Asling un peu plus tôt était un trait de race, puisqu'ils en semblaient tous pourvu. Ils énonçaient leurs pensées comme elles s'imposaient à eux, visiblement. C'était un peuple à la culture riche et élaborée de ce qui nous en avaient été dit. Sur le principe ils ne paraissaient pas hostiles à Starfleet, même si le fait qu'ils n'en connaissaient pas l'existence avant notre arrivées compliquait ostensiblement les choses. C'était étrange de penser que Starfleet et tout ce qu'il représentait pouvait ne pas être connu. Il nous faudrait donc être certain avant de leur proposer un début d'alliance. Nous allions rester un peu ici puis aviser en conséquence. Asling était l'une des filles d'un Silins celui qui répondait au nom d'Ajrarn.

Asling c'est proposé de nous faire visiter les lieux. Chekov et moi avons accepté. Je crois que l' autochtone lui plais. Après tout je peux lui concéder facilement qu'elle est mignonne. Spock, Léonard et le reste de ceux qui composent la mission sont partit explorer les forêts. Ils veulent faire quelques analyses avant le coucher du soleil. Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Après tout nous restons en contact continue et puis Ajrarn et un autre du conseil, Sivesh se sont fait une joie de les accompagner. Cela n'avait pas l'air d'un traquenard et puis Sulu veillait sur nous de là haut. Littéralement.

\- « Vous ne m'écoutez plus. Voulez vous que j'arrêtes de parler? » me demanda Asling

Il n'y a aucune malice dans sa voix. Elle pose simplement la question comme si c'est là la plus élémentaire des évidences. Ce doit l'être pour elle.

\- « Non pardonnez moi j'avais l'esprit ailleurs. Vous êtes tous aussi franc? »

Je me targuais d'être plutôt sincère en règle générale, mais j'avais trouvé mon maître en la matière à n'en pas douter.

-« Je ne comprend pas vraiment votre question »

Elle s'est arrêtée de marcher le temps pour elle de me contempler avec un air que je soupçonnais être perplexe. Les lieux où nous étions étaient un enchevêtrement de ruelel étroites dans un dessin compliqué que je ne voyais pas encore. Ils semblaient affectionner les pierres foncées à en croire leurs maisons. Un fleuve coupait leur ville en deux les approvisionnant en eau

\- « Vous êtes d'une honnêteté à toute épreuve vous ne mentez jamais? Ils vous arrivent de ne pas dire ce que vous pensez? Quelqu'un ou quelque chose vous contraint à ça?»

\- « Quel en serait le but ? Pourquoi je dirais autres chose que ce que je pense? Je ne comprend pas très bien l'intérêt de ce que vous appelez mensonge. C'est l'inverse de la vérité c'est ça? Non je crois que personne ici n'y a recours. Ce serait idiot. Pourquoi mentir quand on peut simplement dire la vérité? ça me paraît compliqué»

Je médites un instant ses paroles qui d'une étrange manière ma paraissent particulièrement juste.

\- « Mentir peut être utile parfois. Pour protéger quelqu'un que l'on aime par exemple ou pour ne pas blesser. Ou simplement par pudeur, dans notre culture les gens ne savent pas tout de nous»

Elle posa ses yeux brillant sur Chekov

\- « Vous aussi vous mentez? Nos cultures sont différentes alors. J'aimerais apprendre pourquoi vous fonctionnez ainsi et moi et les autres aussi nous vous expliquerons nous, pourquoi cela nous paraît différemment. »

Je trébuche et manque de tomber alors qu'il n'y a aucun obstacle devant moi. J'ai froid. J'ai mal horriblement. Un sentiment de vide. D'atroce et d'horrible rien. J'entend quelqu'un m'appeler. Je connais cette voix, mais ce n'est pas celle que j'ai besoin d'entendre. Ce n'est pas celle à laquelle j'aspire. J'en veux une autre. Je la cherche désespérément, mais elle n'est pas là elle est ailleurs. _Il_ n'est pas là. Il se passe quelque chose, je ne veux pas. C'est terrible. Terrifiant. Je veux rester là. Ne pas comprendre. Ne pas entendre ce que cette voix a à me dire. Je veux fuir ce qui va suivre, sans pourtant n'avoir aucun endroit où me réfugier. Il faut que j'y retourne sinon c'est lui qui est seul dans le noir. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner. C'est seulement impensable, intolérable.

\- « James! »

Chekov bien sur, il me retient, son bras autours de mon épaule pour m'empêcher de finir ma course sur le sol. J'attends sans un mot. Je sais ce qui va venir.

\- -« Jim! »

Léonard. Je ne lui répond pas. N'y parviens pas, mais il ne semble pas qu'il en est besoin puisqu'il continue.

\- « Spock est blessé. Je suis dé... »

Je n'écoutes plus. Je n'entends plus. Bien sur qu'il est blessé. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Le vide, l'obscurité reviens. Cette fois je ne cherche pas à m'en soustraire. Je l'accueil même, la recherche. Spock est blessé. Le préfère le rien à la douleur, aiguë, persistante qui me vrillait le cœur un instant plus tôt. Le vide deviens reposant. Je veux Spock.

* * *

 _Je sais je suis un petit monstre qui aime vous torturer, mais promis Spock est en vie._


	4. Chapter 4

_Nous revoilà donc pour ce petit chapitre 4. Merci pour les reviews et autres followers et favorites et pour l'absence de lettre de menaces._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

J'ignore depuis combien de temps je erre là sans but. Une petite éternité ? J'attends sans vraiment savoir quoi. Un réveil ? Oui mais pas le mien. Celui de qui alors ? Cela m'échappe. Essence impalpable, insaisissable. Je le sais pourtant, mais ça s'obstine à se soustraire à moi. Une fumée qui me glisse entre les doigts alors que je sens pourtant son contact sur ma peau à vif. Je suis sur le point de savoir ce que je cherche obstinément, avant que cela ne se dérobe encore, en une course folle. C'est là présent à mes côtés, puis l'instant d'après ça ne l'est plus. L'absence fait mal. Je n'aime pas le manque. Je le fuis, mais n'ai aucun endroit ou me réfugier. Alors je le poursuit inlassablement. Je sais, c'est brillant et ça a la profondeur de l'immensité . C'est calme et brûlant. C'est réconfortant et agaçant. C'est unique et semblable à moi. C'est puissant et vulnérable parfois. C'est droit et impulsif. Je le cherche et le fuis. C'est beau et terrifiant. C'est fascinant et connu. Intriguant et magnifique.

J'ai mal. Horriblement. C'est partit et ça ne reviens pas. Je ne sais où aller. Je ne suis pas sur de me souvenir de mon nom, ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais ça m'appelle. M'attire. Ça veut que je le suive. Je ne sais si je dois obéir ou rester dans le rien. Le vide est reposant. La voix de ça est douce, rassurante. Un doux murmure qui raisonne dans tout mon être. J'aspire à écouter, à me fondre dans ce qu'il est. Je suis ma lumière où qu'elle veuille bien me mener

\- « Jim !»

Je ne me rappel plus vraiment ce qu'il c'est passé. J'étais avec Chekov puis plus rien. Je bouge avec lenteur. J'essaie de m'étirer précautionneusement. Tous mes muscles me font mal, je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence de certain, avant cela. Il se rappel à moi avec beaucoup trop d'application à mon gout. Je suis allongé. J'ai dut être attaqué ou quelque chose d'avoisinant. Je ne me rappel plus. Un coup sur la tête sûrement. J'ouvre les yeux difficilement. Une véritable petite épreuve. La lumière est aveuglante. Trop de blanc. Je suis sur le vaisseaux, mais pas dans ma chambre. Je suis ailleurs. Un regard sombre et soucieux. Spock. Lui au moins m'est familier. Il est là. Tout va bien.

\- « Ne cherche pas à bouger. Je suis là. Dors »

La voix est tendre, douce et incroyablement préoccupé. Je suis fatigué et douloureux. Il n'y a que lui. De cela au moins je suis certain. Je ferme les yeux, les maintenir ouvert,ne me demande que bien trop d'effort. Un corps s'approche de moi. Je le laisse faire m'appuie même un peu contre lui. Par simple réflexe, mon corps semble mué de sa volonté propre. Soit. Je ne cherche pas à m'en dérober bien au contraire je savoure ce contact bienheureux. Tout indique que je suis chez moi. Une odeur de musc que j'identifie comme celle de mon foyer m'inonde. Je la laisse m'apaiser.

Une main s'égare dans mes cheveux. Le contact est délicieux. Quelque part dans le brouillard qu'est en l'instant mon pauvre cerveau, je crois que je suis surpris, un peu étonné, mais ravis. Alors je laisse simplement ce rêve me consumer.

Léonard me scrute dans un mélange de suspicion, de colère et de tendresse dont lui seul a le secret. Les bras croisés, le menton haut et la mâchoire crispée, dans une attitude qui se veut sévère. Je lui ai fait peur. Encore. Parfois je me demande presque comment il parviens à me supporter. Puis je me rappel l'insupportable médecin qu'il est et je ne me pose plus de question. C'est ma famille et je suis la sienne. Tout simplement. Chekov est là aussi, penaud. Lui aussi je l'ai inquiété. Mince je m'en sens coupable, je suis bon pour lui offrir la prochaine tournée pour me faire pardonner. Spock n'est pas là. Il doit être occupé ailleurs. Je suis à l'infirmerie bien sur. Ou pourrais-je être ailleurs? Le blanc immaculé pare les murs, des bruits de machines qui me sont reliés, des bips réguliers.

\- « C'est un peu flou. Dans ta si grande bonté aurais-tu l'amabilité de me faire un résumé ? »

Ma voix me semble étrange à mes propres oreilles, comme enraillée, rouillée. Depuis combien de temps suis-je silencieux, allongé là? Mon compère s'approche de moi, s'installe sur un tabouret à mes côtés. Je me tourne vers lui et ne peut retenir une grimace de douleur. Tout déclenche de nouvelle vague douloureuse. Pourtant je ne vois aucun pansement, aucune blessure qui pourrait tout expliquer

\- « De quoi te souviens tu ? »

Je fouille ma mémoire récalcitrante pour pouvoir répondre, mais elle résiste. Il y a quelques choses que mon esprit semble refuser de me rappeler. un détail une toute petite chose... J'essaie en vain, renonce un court instant.

\- « Chekov. Asling. On discutaient. Puis la douleur. Puis plus rien »

Dire que mes souvenirs étaient flou surpassait l'euphémisme. Je m'attendais à une raillerie acérée de Leonard, mais rien ne vint. Étonnant. Il me cachait quelque chose. je scrutait la mine préoccupée sous la masque d'assurance. Mon regard dévia sur Pavel. Il était en général plus facile à décrypter, moins habitué à réprimer ses émotions. Ses traits nordiques étaient tendus. Un plus d'inquiétude sur le front qu'il n'avait pas encore hier. Enfin du hier dont j'avais souvenir.

\- « Je t'ai appelé juste avant que te ne sombres.»

\- « Spock !»

Mon cris avait franchit mes lèvres sans mon accord. L'atroce vérité. Spock était blessé quelque part seul. Il fallait aller le retrouver, il fallait qu'on aille lui porter secours. Tout de suite, maintenant. Immédiatement.

\- «Jim, calme toi. Spock va bien ça fait deux jours que tu es là »

Léonard me tenait, Chekov aussi. à quel moment m'étais-levé? Je ne me souvenais plus vraiment. Aucune importance. Spock allait bien. Tout allait pour le mieux. Je me réinstallait dans le lit d'hôpital calmement.

\- « Que c'est il passé ? »

Je tachais d'aborder un ton de commandant et pas d'amoureux terrorisé.

Leonard se triturait les mains, une grimace indéterminée étirant ses traits. Il s'en voulait de quelque chose. Je devais savoir pourquoi. Je devais savoir où étais Spock

\- « J'ai été imprudent. Je voulais analyser les roches bleu. Je me suis éloigné un peu. Juste un peu. Mais suffisamment pour me faire attaquer par une bête. Ça ressemblai à un tigre à dents de sabre de la préhistoire terrienne. Enfin pour ce que j'en ai vu. J'étais un peu occupé à essayer de survivre. Le gob... Spock est arrivé. Il m'a défendu et m'a sauvé la vie je crois. Il a eut plusieurs côtes cassé, un poumon perforé. Il en a fallut de peu, mais il c'est remis remarquablement bien. Même moi je ne me pensais pas si bon chirurgien »

Il essayait l'humour pour camoufler sa reconnaissance. Léonard était redevable à Spock. Rien n'allait plus. Je ne devais pas être réveillé. Une ombre subsistait toutefois que je n'arrivais pas à éclaircir.

\- « Pourquoi j'ai mal ? »

La question que je voulais réellement posée était plus proche du: Bordel où est Spock s'il va bien, mais ça aurait été malvenue.

\- « ça c'est un mystère. Tu t'es écroulé dans les bras de Chekov. Ton pouls étaient élevées, ta tension également. Pas d'infection cela dit. Scotty nous a rapatrié. Tu souffrais et tu ne te réveillais pas, mais aucune explication médicale à cela. J'ai interrogé les habitants pour savoir si c'était un virus commun. Mais apparemment pas. Il va falloir être vigilent. Je n'ai pas trouvé de signe qui pourrait expliqué que les humains soit intolérant à quoi que ce soit dans leur habitat. Personne d'autre n'a présenté de signe similaire aux tiens. Compte tenu de ta chance légendaire je paris pour une découverte de quelque chose d'improbable et d'inconnu. Il serait plus prudent que tu ne retournes pas sur cette planète»

J'analysais ses paroles et tachais de leur donner un sens, en vain. La douleur que je ressentais était étrange, comme si elle n'avait pas été réellement la mienne. ça n'avait aucun sens, j'étais sans doutes en train de délirer, encore.

\- «où est Spock?»

Après tout et bien considéré, j'avais tout les droits de poser cette question. Mon premier officier n'était pas là et il avait été grièvement blessé de ce que l'on m'en disait. Prendre de ses nouvelles était donc des plus naturelle. Léonard me sourit, comme s'il s'attendait à cette question et fut surpris que je ne la pose si tard.

\- «Il se repose, il s'est réveillé quelques heures avant toi. Il est quatre heure du matin Jim. Rendors toi»

Pour une fois, je n'étais que trop heureux de lui obéir.

Cela fait plusieurs jours que je suis sorti de l'infirmerie et rien ne s'est passé. Plus de malaise, plus de douleur. Tout va pour le mieux. Leonard ne me lâche pas d'un pouce, il veut comprendre. Je le laisse faire. Il se focalise sur moi pour ne pas avoir à remercier Spock. À dire vrai son comportement m'amuse, il peut être particulièrement immature parfois, surtout quand sa concerne mon première officier. En parlant de lui mes pieds, ses traîtres, m'ont conduit à ses quartiers, juste en face des miens. Je n'ai qu'a tourner les talons. C'est évidents. Je fais volte face et rentre dans ma chambre. Rien de plus simple. La conversation que je ne veux de toute façon pas avoir n'aura pas lieu et je pourrais continuer ma vie comme je l'entends.

Mes doigts frappent contre le bois. Un court instant plus tard, Spock me fait face. Nous n'avons eut que des conversations professionnelles depuis sa blessure. Si je ne le connaissais si bien, je songerais qu'il m'évite. Mais c'est Spock. Les vulcains ne doivent même pas être en mesure d'agir ainsi. Mais mon compère est à moitié humain... Il ressent des émotions j'en suis certain même s'il s'en défend. Il ne peut pas me mentir à moi.

\- « Capitaine. Quel est le sujet de votre visite ? »

Le ton est incroyablement formel. Il ne s'exprime plus ainsi devant moi, depuis les tout premier jours. Son visage est fermé en un masque de stoïque froideur. Il ne me laisse plus l'approcher. Au propre comme au figuré. Je m'en sens aussi blessé que heurté. Il fait barrière de son corps pour m'empêcher d'avancer. Je carre les épaules et passe devant lui comme si de rien n'était avant de m'affaler purement et simplement sur son lit. Surpris, il n'a pas esquissé un geste pour m'arrêter. Parfait. Ça lui apprendra à nier notre amitié. Spock me fait face. Un autre que moi, ne remarquerais sans doutes pas le léger froncement de sourcil, cette ride ridicule au dessus de son nez quand il est contrarié. Sa mâchoire à peine crispé, le nez relevé dans une attitude de défi à mon adresse. Je suis en colère désormais, sans même comprendre exactement pourquoi, mais je n'en est cure pour l'instant. Lui aussi est irrité, j'en suis certain.

\- « tout va bien Spock ? »

Je contemple mes ongles comme s'ils détenaient le sens de la vie. Je le provoque, il le sait aussi bien que moi. Après tout ,c'est lui qui a commencé le duel en me considérant comme un parfait étranger. Comment à t'il osé après tout... toute notre amitié ? Je cherche à le heurter. Je veux qu'il réagisse. Voir que notre proximité n'était pas le fait de mon imagination trop fertile. Je veux qu'il riposte, qu'il me prouve que moi je peux l'atteindre, toujours.

\- « Pourquoi en serait il autrement capitaine ? »

Il n'aime pas que je me prélasse dans son espace intime sans son autorisation. J'ai déjà été sur ce lit, souvent. Mais alors mon attitude était différente. Plus respectueuse. Nous jouions aux échecs. Je ne le narguais pas de toute mon arrogance affichée

\- « Je ne sais pas. Vous avez été récemment blessé. Comment est-ce arrivé d'ailleurs ? Vous ne m'avez pas encore rendu votre rapport. »

Je relève à peine le menton dans une attitude de bravade pure. Les mots ont du mal à sortir de ma gorge, un poids les en empêches. Spock a été blessé. Cela aurait put être plus grave. J'aurais put le perdre et il ne semble pas en être affecté le moins du monde. J'aurais put être contraint de vivre sans lui. Cela ne se peut. Je ne le peux tolérer.

\- « Il me semble que le docteur mc Coy vous a déjà raconté ce qui doit l'être »

Lui aussi paraît agacé, autant qu'un vulcain peut l'être du moins.

\- « Il me semble que c'est à vous que je pose la question »

Spock me domine de toute sa hauteur. Je sens le cinglant de ma réponse. Son regard noir me sonde. J'y perçoit de l'irritation, du désarroi aussi, de l'incompréhension. Je l'affronte ne baisse pas les yeux. Qu'y lit il lui ? Quoi que ce fut, ses prunelles brillent furtivement d'une lueur plus tendre. Juste un instant. Une chimère.

\- « Le dr mcCoy était en danger, j'ai réagis en conséquence »

Son ton est toujours égal, détaché. Il n'y met aucune émotions et les miennes s'intensifient, explosent.

\- « Et votre propre vie ? »

Ma voix me paraît horriblement plaintive à mes propres oreilles.

\- « Est ce là une brimade officielle capitaine ? »

\- « Avez-vous aussi peu de respect pour votre existence Spock ? À quoi avez vous pensez bon sang en vous précipitant contre ce monstre sans en prévenir d'abord votre équipe ? N'avez vous pas songé un instant à ceux qui tiennent à vous? êtes vous à ce point égoïste Spock? »

Je lui fait face. Il est plus grand que moi, mais j'ai en l'instant une irrépressible envie de le cogner. Il a mit sa vie en danger. Sans penser le moins du monde aux autres. Sans penser à moi. à moi sans lui. Spock c'est montré égoïste. Je ne pensais même pas ça seulement possible. Je le réprimande d'avoir été inconséquent. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'en rirais de bon cœur. Mais là le mien hurle à la mort. J'ai le sentiment qu'il va imploser d'un trop plein d'émotions contradictoires.

\- « à votre vie sans lui. »

La réponse est sincère. Brut. Je ne sais que dire. Spock viens littéralement de me laisser sans voix. Léonard en serait épaté, lui qui essaye depuis des années sans grands succès.

Ma colère est toujours là, je la sens qui couve. Comment peut il ne serais ce que penser que je m'en sortirais mieux sans lui ? Léonard est ma famille certes, je ne m'en cache pas. Spock s'en sert désormais contre moi pour justifier une de ses actions les plus stupide ? Derrière ma hargne se cache autre chose que je ne suis pas près à reconnaître. Je suis terrifié. Un instant à presque suffit à me l'arracher. La douleur reviens fantôme indésirable. Je voudrais lui hurler qu'il n'aurait pas dut. Que je n'ai besoin de personne pour me protéger. Qu'il n'a pas besoin de se sentir responsable au point de prendre soin de ceux que j'aime. Que je le fais très bien tout seul. Mais la vérité est toute autre. Sans lui il n'y aurait plus de Léonard. Sans lui, j'aurais encore perdu un frère.

Je ne peux plus longtemps l'affronter, alors comme le morveux que je me défend d'être, je tournes les talons et je le laisse là en plan, les bras ballant.

à peine arrivé dans ma chambre je me saisis à nouveau de papier et d'un crayon abandonné là sur mon bureau.

 _« Tu es le plus grand crétin que l'univers ai jamais abrité Sopck. Ou peut être que c'est moi. Je ne sais plus vraiment. Je suis en colère. Tellement en colère. Je n'ai jamais rien sentit d'avoisinant. Ou peut être qui si une fois. Juste une fois. Quand j'ai fusionné avec l'autre toi. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais pour me prouver qu'il ne me mentait pas, il a partagé son souvenir le plus douloureux avec moi. C'était ma mort ou plutôt celle de cet autre moi._

 _Il a tant vécu. La perte d'Amanda. De toute sa planète d'origine. Pourtant ce qui lui ronge le cœur, ce qui l'a presque conduit à la folie, c'est la mort de son capitaine. J'ai compris lors de cet échange qu'il n'était pas seulement ça pour lui. Ils n'étaient pas seulement ça. Mais bien plus. Tellement plus. Cet autre Spock, cet autre Jim..._

 _Il l'aimait. D'un amour total, plein, entier. Quand il est partit, quand Jim est mort... Spock n'a ressenti que du vide, que du rien, une immense douleur paralysante. Saisissante. Tout était une épreuve. Il a eut le sentiment qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais respirer sans lui. Puis il c'est souvenu, s'il avait mal de manière aussi intense, c'est que ça avait existé, c'est que Jim avait existé. Il continue à vivre sans lui, plutôt pour lui je crois. Pour son souvenir. Pour leurs souvenirs._

 _Je ne sais trop comment, mais j'ai ressentis ta douleur Spock. Je sais tu n'y crois pas. C'est impossible. Pourtant j'en suis certain. Je la sens encore de manière moindre. Je t'ai sentis. Je t'ai même suivis je crois. Je ne sais pas trop où. Ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai ressenti une version atténuée de la terreur du commander. C'est terrifiant Spock. Une vie sans toi, c'est terrifiant._ _»_


	5. Chapter 5

_Voilà donc un petit nouveau chapitre ^^_

 _j'ai pris particulièrement plaisir à l'écrire, j'espèce que ce sera de même pour vous petits chenapans à la lecture._

* * *

L'inactivité était mauvaise pour ma santé et encore plus pour mon humeur. Leonard refusait que je retourne sur Ka'hann. Soit i essayait de me résoudre à rester sur le vaisseau. Peine perdue. Je l'aurais à l'usure. Je me montrais aussi insupportable que je le pouvais avec lui et ce n'était pas peu dire. J'y allais de toute ma mauvaise fois et de mon esprit de contradiction développé. Toutefois, il me connaissait depuis de longues années, d'où son incroyable résistance je suppose. Je remporterais toutefois ce combat, j'étais devenu doué pour esquiver les coups d'hypospray, presque autant que lui pour supporte mon humeur déplorable. Je sortirais toutefois vainqueur de ce duel.

Je ne risquais rien, j'en étais certain, cette planète n'était pas plus néfaste pour moi que pour les autres. La faune y était parfois hostiles, mais pas davantage qu'ailleurs. Ma période de coma avait une toute autre origine : Spock. J'ignorais comment, pourtant c'était là une de mes certitudes. J'avais sombré parce que Spock lui même avait été blessé. Pour preuve je m'étais réveillé presque en même temps que lui. Juste quelques heures en retard. Mais la ponctualité n'avait jamais été mon fort, après tout. Je voulais y retourner. Connaître ce monde, le découvrir. Parler à nouveau avec la jeune Asling, échanger avec elle ou un autre, sur les croyances de nos peuples respectifs. S'apporter mutuellement. C'était pour cela que j'avais rejoint starfleet en premier lieu. La découverte. Ma pierre angulaire comme d'autre ont l'ambition ou la liberté. Le savoir était celle de Spock. Pourquoi mon traître d'esprit me ramenait-il toujours à lui ? Une image, un parfum, un son. Tout me ramenait toujours à lui, vers lui. Même mes rêves se liguait contre moi. Je refaisais sans cesse ce songe, où il était penché sur moi où j'étais allongé dans un lit de l'infirmerie, il avait la mine soucieuse et le ton tendre, me cajolant, me rassurant. Cela me paraissait tellement réel, plus un souvenir qu'un rêve...

Le manque de sommeil me faisait sans doutes délirer un peu et n'aidait pas mon caractère à s'améliorer.

Je n'avais pas revu mon second officier de manière personnelle depuis notre dispute. Nous ne faisons que nous croiser pendant nos quart ensemble. Si lui m'évitait, je ne cherchais pas vraiment le contact non plus. Nous avions déjà eût des conflits par le passé, mais rien d'aussi … intime auparavant.

 _« à votre vie sans lui »_ Spock avait réellement mis sa vie en danger pour protéger celle de Léonard, pour moi ? J'avais d'abord éprouvé de la colère. Une rage sourde causée par la peur de le perdre. L'impossibilité de ce simple fait. Spock ne pouvait pas mourir, il n'en avait pas le droit. Ensuite le doute m'avait étreint. Pourquoi faire une telle chose pour moi ? Nous étions amis certes. Mais tout de même. Il était courageux, preux même, mais sa précieuse logique aurait dut l'empêcher d'agir de la sorte. Il aurait dut attendre l'équipe de secours, c'était la meilleur solution, la plus sure pour lui. Il ne l'avait pourtant pas choisis, pour Léonard m'avait il dit. Pour moi.

Pourquoi ? Ce simple mot me vrillait l'esprit. Ritournelle obsédante. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Pourquoi Spock ? Pourquoi moi ?

J'attrape un stylo et une feuille. ça m'était devenu une habitude ces derniers temps.

 _« J'ai simplement besoin de réponses Spock. C'est toi qui me les donnes en temps normal. Mais rien n'est plus normal quand tu es aussi fermé, froid. J'ai envie de hurler quand je te vois aussi concentré, aussi impassible. Parfois j'ai même envie de te secouer, de t'agripper, de te frapper. Simplement pour que tu réagisses. Si tu me hurlais dessus je crois que je préférerais à cette indifférence courtoise. Je crois que je préférerais tout à ça._

 _Alors va y Spock insulte moi, dit moi le crétin que je suis de ne pas avoir compris que tu faisais ça pour moi. Pas pour me provoquer ou me mettre blesser. Non juste pour m'éviter de vivre sans Léonard. Juste pour moi. C'était noble de ta part, ce n'est pas vraiment ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que je ne m'en sortirais pas mieux sans toi. J'aurais peut être dut te le dire. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. C'était trop vrai. Parfois la vérité c'est difficile à admettre. Je ne t'en veux pas vraiment tu sais. C'est juste que pour moi la colère est un mécanisme de défense. C'est le mien par défaut. Alors en réalité c'est contre moi que se déferle ma hargne. J'aurais dût être capable de te le dire Spock. Te dire que je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer sans toi, que je n'avais jamais eut aussi peur de toute mon existence. Je crois que j'aurais été capable de te suivre n'importe où, même en enfer. Si tu y avais été, je t'aurais suivit avec bonheur. Tout plutôt qu'être sans toi, j'en suis simplement incapable. je suis moins fort que le commander je pense. Je n'ai pas sa ténacité. Plus que toute autre chose, c'est l'intensité de ce que je ressens à ton égard qui me terrifie. L'amour c'est terrifiant._ _»_

* * *

Léonard fulmine. Je suis assis, ou plutôt étendu négligemment, dans mon fauteuil de commandement devant le médecin et Spock. L'un vocifère l'autre reste parfaitement impassible. Le dos droit, le visage fermé. Est ce mon esprit qui divague ou sa peau est elle légèrement plus verte qu'à l'accoutumé, des cernes couleurs feuillages s'étendent sous ses prunelles foncées, sa mâchoire presque imperceptiblement contractée ? Un autre que moi n'aurait rien perçut, d'ailleurs l'équipage semble dupe. Mais pas moi. Spock ne va pas _bien._ Ou peut être vois-je ce que j'ai envie de percevoir ? Mon simple reflet peut être ? Il me manque. Ce serait humain de vouloir qu'il en soit de même pour lui, terriblement humain.

\- « Tu n'es qu'un sombre crétin Jim. On ignore pourquoi tu as fais un malaise la dernière fois que tu as foulé cette planète. Si ça se reproduisais et que cette fois personne ne soit là pour te ramener ? »

Il me parle avec autant de franchise parce que nous sommes seuls tout les trois et que c'est mon ami. L'amitié donne ce genre de droit. Je ne me vexerais jamais des paroles de Léonard. Il veut bien faire, il s'inquiète pour moi, sincèrement. Je me demande parfois ce que j'ai fait pour être si bien entouré. J'ai une chance insolente, je trouves. Je lui offre mon plus convaincant sourire en guise de justification. _Je sais que tu as raison, mais ça ne m'empêcheras pas de le faire quand même._ Oui, tout ça dans un sourire.

\- « Et qu'en pense le foutu gob... Je serais ravis d'entendre votre avis Spock »

La seule conséquence positive de l'incident sur Ka'hann. Depuis qu'il l'a secouru, Léonard tâche de se montrer plus … polis avec Spock. Il essaye, c'est déjà honorable de là à dire qu'il y réussit, il y a un fossé, un précipice même. Un fantôme d'amusement passe dans les yeux de mon premier officier. L'incapacité de mon ami à être simplement gentil avec le vulcain, nous amuse tout deux. Ce simple regard complice que nous échangeons, me fait mal par sa brièveté. À peine une seconde et Spock reprend son masque de froideur. C'était là trace ridicule de notre complicité pourtant si grande naguère. Son absence comme ami me fait presque souffrir physiquement. J'ai besoin de Spock près de moi, de son regard sur moi. C'est réellement cela, un besoin viscéral. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me comporter comme une adolescente en mal d'amour. Un peu d'amour propre que diable. Oui ma relation avec Spock n'est pas au beau fixe et alors, ça ne doit pas me toucher autant. Ce qui fait de moi ce que je suis est toujours intact. Je suis James Tiberius Kirk bon sang, le plus jeune être a avoir été promu capitaine d'un des vaisseaux de starfleet. Ce qui faisait mon orgueil avant toute cette affaire, est encore vrai. Spock ne me défini pas. Mes actes, mes principes et idéaux le font pour moi. Je me fustige intérieurement pour cette nouvelle faiblesse de caractère. Pourquoi cette simple engueulade m'affecte autant? Je n'en est cure. Je dois me soucier de mon vaisseau et de mon équipage, ils comptent tous sur moi après tout. Spock n'en est qu'un élément rien de plus.

\- « Je pense que le capitaine sait parfaitement ce qu'implique ses décisions»

À cette réponse aseptisée, Léonard grommelle entre ses dents contre cette foutue machine qui n'est pas capable d'émettre la moindre petite phrase sans que celle-ci ne suinte l'arrogance. Je contemple Spock. Il n'a pas bougé depuis que nous avons échangé ce maigre signe d'amitié. Cette petite miette dérisoire. Un simple regard. Il ne m'a accordé qu'un regards en près de deux semaines. Ce n'est pas suffisant, indubitablement pas. Bien sur, je ne compte pas les discutions purement professionnelle. Ça ne compte pas, vraiment pas. Je sens la colère poindre à nouveau. Elle ne me quitte jamais vraiment ces jours ci, elle au moins m'est restée fidèle. Spock sait qu'effectivement je ne risque rien. J'en suis certain. Quoi qu'il se soit passé quand j'étais dans les vapeurs de l'inconscience, il y était avec moi. Il sait. Sans doutes, bien plus que moi. Spock sait toujours tout. S'en est irritant souvent. Mais cette fois je ne rechignerais pas à une petite explications. Je crois que j'ai peur de ses réponses, peur qu'elles ne soient pas celle que je veux entendre.

\- « Bien. Spock vous et moi, on gardent à l'œil notre satané tête brûlé, comme d'habitude. »

Son ton est lasse mais je perçois la tendresse sous la fausse brimade. Sam avait la même à mon égard. J'avais lu quelque part que les amis étaient parfois la famille que l'on se choisissait. C'était remarquablement juste pour le médecin.

Spock ne répondit que d'un hochement de tête raide. Je ne mouftais pas. Je voulais une explication avec lui et mon ami venait de m'en donner l'occasion parfaite, sans en avoir la moindre idée. Une fois seul, je laissais un sourire mauvais s'étendre sur mes lèvres.

* * *

\- « Je suis contente de te revoir Capitaine Jim. »

Asling. Ses cheveux immaculés et sa mine amicale. Je l'avais rejointe avec Spock à mes côtés. Il était de baby-sitting ou quelque chose d'analogue. Normalement j'en aurais été vexé et j'aurais fais en sorte de lui fausser compagnie par simple esprit de contradiction. Mais pas cette fois. Il semblait commencer à se détendre avec moi. Nous renouions notre amitié. Aussi prenais-je mon mal en patience. Tout rentrerait dans l'ordre bientôt. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que j'étais revenu sur Ka'hann et aucun nouvel incident n'était à déplorer. Ça confirmer le fait que mon malaise n'avait rien à voir avec cette planète.

\- « Merci Asling, moi aussi. »

Elle nous a invités à prendre une boisson locale et à discuter. Curieuse de nature, la jeune femme a des centaines de questions à poser et est ravie de répondre aux nôtres, un échange de bon procédé comme je les aimes. Elle s'amuse à faire tournoyer quelques fleurs décoratives qui trônent sur la table. Là assis dans mon large fauteuil, je la regarde émerveillé. Les Ka'hann nous ont expliqué qu'ils avaient touts en effet des capacités de télékinésie plus ou moins importante selon l'individu. La plupart n'ayant la possibilité d'influer que sur de petits objets. Asling est de ceux là. La décoration de sa maison est simple mais accueillante. Peu de meuble, mais tout est fonctionnelle. Spock est à mes côtés, plus proche me semble t'il que la bienséance ne l'exige. Mais c'es peut être encore moi qui divague, ça m'arrive beaucoup trop souvent ces derniers temps.

\- « Quel est le processus pour arriver à de tels résultats ? »

La voix de Spock retentit, scientifique. Il n'aime pas vraiment ce peuple. Il le trouve beaucoup trop illogique. Trop familier. Asling ne s'offusque pas du manque de courtoisie, réfléchis un instant et répond avec une amabilité non feinte

\- «Je sais pas. Nous naissons comme ça. Pas besoin d'autre explication. Nous ressentons tout ce qui nous entours, je crois que cette capacité viens de là. Nous utilisons simplement le flux d'énergie comme il faut. Pourquoi pas vous? »

Un autre point de désaccord entre le vulcain et notre hôte. Chez les Ka'hann tout semblait passer par les émotions. Autant dire que pour Spock ce n'était que bêtise. je souris à la jeune femme en faisant un signe de négation de la tête

\- « La logique prime sur les émotions. »

Philosophie vulcane à l'état pure qui ne manque pas de faire réagir notre petite hôte

\- « Ressentir est l'essence même de la vie. Toute créature vivante ressent des émotions »

Asling avait le visage agité de divers manière. Intérêt, incrédulité, patience également. Elle était profondément passionné parce que Spock lui avait dit des vulcains. C'était si éloigné de ce qu'elle connaissait que ça avait pour elle l'attrait de l'inconnu.

\- « Mon peuple ne ressent aucune émotion »

La voix de Spock est forte et claire. Fait purement implacable. Un sourire illumine entièrement le visage de la jeune femme, comme si une vérité inconnu c'était imposé à elle.

\- « Oh ! C'est ce que vous appelez mensonge ! J'ai deviné bien? »

Elle trépignait sur son fauteuil, le doigt pointé sur Spock. Elle avait clairement l'air fière d'elle d'avoir trouvé la réponse. Elle semblait penser que c'était un jeu, une farce que lui avait faites Spock pour l'éprouver. Elle était visiblement ravie de participer. Elle avait un côté incroyablement enfantin par tant d'innocence et de naïveté. Je dardait un coup d'œil sur mon compère pour le dissuader d'être trop dur avec elle.

\- « Non mon peuple ne ment jamais »

Spock commençait clairement à être irrité. J'avais une certaine hâte de voir où cette conversation surréaliste nous mènerais, mais je veillais aussi à ce qu'elle ne finisse pas en affrontement pur et dur. La mine sérieuse, Asling réfléchissait clairement.

\- « Pourtant tu ne dis pas la vérité. On ne regarde pas quelqu'un comme te regardes Jim sans ne rien ressentir. » son ton sembla s'adoucir « l'amour n'est jamais mauvais. C'est comme une lame. Ce n'est pas mauvais en soit. C'est juste ce qu'on en fait qui détermine si c'est bien ou pas. Ressentir c'est pareil. »

Spock la fixait de son regard foncé, Asling ne se départit pas de son apparent calme.

\- « Les vulcains n'ont pas le concept d'amour »

Un éclairs de compréhension dans les prunelles incandescente.

\- « Je me trompes peut être de mot. Comment tu appel ce que tu ressens pour Jim? Pour nous c'est l'amour. C'est placer une personne au dessus de soi. C'est être simplement heureux quand elle est là. C'est s'en sentir proche, même quand elle est loin. C'est avoir envie de la toucher, de la faire sourire. Comme vous deux. Pareil. Mais pour vous ça ne se nomme peut être pas amour. »

Elle cherchait à nous comprendre, réellement sa sollicitude était adorable. Mais elle se trompait. Ce qu'elle percevait n'était pas de l'amour, pas pour Spock du moins. C'était impossible. Je tâchais de les aider tout les deux. Asling s'enlisait dans ses explications vaseuses et Spock verdissait à vue d'œil encore un peu et on le prendrait à coup sur pour une plante.

\- « Je pense que tu parles d'amitié»

Une expression de profonde incrédulité s'imprégnait sur les traits de notre hôte. C'était un vrai livre ouvert, véritablement. Cette espèce n'avait aucun filtre, aucun concept d'intimité et de pudeur. Léonard devait en être issus, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- «Non, nous ne voulons pas de relation sexuel avec nos amis. C'est pas ça. Comment vous dîtes quand c'est plus important qu'un ami, plus unique ? »

Spock allait imploser. Je ne l'en avais jamais vu aussi proche c'était effrayant et un peu fascinant aussi.

\- « nous ne parlons pas de ce genre de chose. C'est intime. Mais ça ça semble un concept qui vous est inconnu»

Asling toujours égale à elle même ne brocha pas se contentant d'hocher la tête. Spock ne voulait pas en parler alors elle s'en abstenait visiblement.

* * *

Je me retrouve à nouveau en face des quartiers de Spock, il ne veut pas donner d'explication à Asling, grand bien lui fasse, mais à moi il était obligé de m'en donner. Quelque coups à sa porte et Spock m'ouvre. Il est habillé cette fois. Tant mieux cela m'aidera à réfléchir. Mon esprit est beaucoup trop enclin à divaguer quand Spock est dévêtu.

\- «Capitaine»

Il me laisse tout le loisir de rentrer en s'installant sur son lit. Il parait incroyablement lasse en cet instant. Un besoin irrépressible de le prendre dans mes bras me saisit, juste pour le rassurer, pour l'apaiser. Je m'assois près de lui plaçant une main compatissante sur son bras, je le sens frissonner à mon contact, mais il ne cherche pas à s'en défaire. Sa peau est douce, chaude sous mes doigts.

\- « Spock. Regardes moi. J'ignore ce qui ne vas pas, mais ça va s'arranger. Je suis là.»

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'étendre davantage que je sens des lèvres pleines sur les miennes. Pressante, mais non moins douce. Un baiser tendre, qui recèle toutes son impatience. La surprise passé, j'y répond bienheureux. Mouvant mes lèvres en accord avec les siennes. Si au début notre échange est maladroit, il gagne en précision au fil des secondes. Mes mains se perdent dans les cheveux de jais. Je les découvres. Essaie de graver dans mon esprit chaque sensation, chaque odeur, chaque son. Une des main de Spock enserre ma taille avec douceur. Il se détache de moi, haletant j'en grogne de frustration. Je n'ai pas besoin de respirer. J'ai besoin de lui. Et de ses baisers.

\- « Je pensais que tu voulais des réponses»

Je sens le sarcasme poindre dans sa réponse son souffle brûlant finit sa course sur mon visage. Nous sommes passé naturellement au tutoiement. ça me va parfaitement. Je lui offre mon sourire le plus canaille.

\- « Pour l'instant ça me va parfaitement ça comme réponse.»

Je ravis à nouveau ses lèvres. Spock va bien. Je vais bien oui pour l'instant je n'ai pas besoin de plus.

Un son strident me vrille les tympans alors que je me rapproche de lui une nouvelle fois. Je me réveille d'humeur massacrante, seul dans mon lit. Foutu rêve.

* * *

 _Désolé, j'ai pas put résister. Mais l'explication Jim Spock vient dans le prochain chapitre. Je sais là vous êtes aussi frustré que Jim. En vrai, je vous aimes._


	6. Chapter 6

_Avant tout merci pour les favorites et followers c'est adorable._

 _nouveau chapitre donc avec enfin la petite confrontation entre Spock et Jim_

 _Je me rend compte en écrivant que je fais de Jim un peu une drama queen. Mais je trouves que ça lui va plutôt bien. Damned._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Un rêve, rien qu'un satané rêve. Que ce que ça aurait put être d'autre ? La réalité. J'aurais voulu que ça le soit. Je veux Spock. Mais pour le moment, j'ai surtout besoin d'une douche. Une vrai douche relaxante avec de la véritable eau apaisante. Je ne veux pas de la factice douche sonore. Je désire quelque chose de plus vraie, de plus tangible. Comme un idiot aux oreilles pointues par exemple. Mais au moins la douche est à ma portée elle. Je roule dans mon lit pour en sortir et reste assis quelques secondes au bord. Je suis fatigué et agacé. Incroyablement irrité. Je suis beaucoup trop en colère ces derniers temps, j'aimerais que ça cesse. Mais je ne sais comment faire. Pourquoi les choses ne se déroulent-elles pas toujours comme dans les rêves ? J'aimerais que ça soit le cas. Pour les rêves, pas pour les cauchemars. En réalité, juste pour ce rêve là. Seulement pour ceux qui concernent Spock. Je file donc à la salle de bain, me déshabille et vais enfin à la douche. L'eau me fait du bien. Elle dénoue mes muscles endolorie. Pour ma mauvaise humeur par contre, elle n'y change rien. Le temps ferait son œuvre. On m'avait tant répété ça pour Sam. Que la douleur s'apaiserait. Qu'il fallait juste être patient. Ceux qui avaient l'audace de me dire ça n'avait jamais perdu un être cher, j'en étais certain. Ils sauraient sinon. Le temps ne change rien. Les rencontres aident parfois. Être avec Leonard m'aidait, il m'apaisait un peu. Spock aussi, beaucoup. Je n'oubliais pas, je n'oubliais rien de Sam. Mais au côté du vulcain, je respirais mieux, j'avais l'impression que le trou béant dans ma poitrine était un peu moins à vif, plus concilient, il se faisait discret.

D'humeur morose, tout me rappelait toujours mon frère. Comme un rappel à l'ordre à la tristesse. Je détestais ça, à vrai dire je crois que ce matin je détestais tout. Une fois propre, une serviette négligemment nouée autours de ma taille. Les cheveux encore mouillés et en bataille. Je dardais mon réveil et essayais de lui faire passer toute ma hargne. Deux heures avant mon prochain quart. Trop peu pour me rendormir, mais bien assez pour ruminer.

Un coup discret à ma porte retentit. S'il n'avait été réitéré j'aurais put croire que c'était encore mon esprit qui divaguait. Mais non, il y a bien quelqu'un à ma porte. Je suis surpris. Doux euphémisme. Léonard n'a aucune raison de venir à cette heure indue et s'il y avait un problème, on m'aurait contacté par radio. Je vais donc ouvrir toujours hagard.

Spock. À ma porte. Son regard dérive sur mes vêtements, ou plutôt sur leur absence. J'aurais effectivement put m'habiller avant d'ouvrir, je n'y avais seulement pas songé. Tant pis. Après tout, j'avais tous les droits j'étais dans mes appartements. Je vois ses joues verdirent pourtant il ne bouge pas. Ne se dérobe pas cette fois. Je l'affronte du regard. Ne détourne pas les yeux des prunelles foncées. Je n arrive à ne rien n'y lire. Moi qui me targue souvent de pouvoir déchiffrer Spock. Je suis vraiment présomptueux parfois. Souvent. Régulièrement

\- « Puis-je entrer capitaine ? »

La voix est mesurée, contenue. Le ton est d'une neutralité respectueuse. Le visage de Spock est impassible comme son attitude. Bras croisés dans le dos, muscles tendus, mâchoire crispée.

\- « Naturellement »

Je m'efface et m'assois nonchalamment sur mon lit, jambes croisées je ne veux tout de même pas donner dans l'exhibitionnisme. Ce serait dommage que mon premier officier me poursuive pour harcèlement sexuel. J'avais entendu dire que les formations sur le sujet était terriblement ennuyante. Spock lui reste à l'écart, debout toujours dans son attitude raide de distance calculée. Le silence s'installe et je ne suis pas disposé à le briser. Il est là, c'est à lui de m'expliquer pourquoi. C'est lui que me doit explication que je ne vais pas me gêner d'exiger.

\- « vous rêvez trop fort. »

L'arrogance a donc un visage. En l'instant, c'est celui de Spock. Bien sur, il n'y avait rien de criard, c'était Spock. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, le menton relevé en une attitude de bravade, le regard vissé au miens que j'affronte sans ciller.

\- « Pardonnez moi. Comment puis-je avoir des songes plus silencieux pour cesser de vous importuner de la sorte? J'ignorais que des rêves pouvez être bruyant. Mais je vous en pris Spock, éclairez moi. »

Les sarcasmes sont perceptibles, le ton pompeux aussi. S'il est agacé parfait, moi aussi. J'ai l'impression qu'il me cache la vérité. Cette vérité que je ne comprends pas vraiment, qu'il m'empêche d'appréhender convenablement en faisant de la rétention d'information. Mensonge par omission. Ça visiblement ça devait être accessible aux vulcains. Spock s'assied au bout du lit, au côté opposé du mien le regard dans le vague cette fois. Nous étions revenus à cette gêne agacée. C'était le discours d'Asling où cette tension persistante entre nous qui en était la cause?

\- « ça ne devrait pas être possible. »

Je porte sur lui un regard hébété. J'étais perdu il allait falloir qu'il m'éclaire. J'avais grand mal à suivre le cours de ses réflexions.

\- «de quoi ? »

Cette fois j'ai laissé la colère de côté. Il faut que l'on s'explique lui et moi, sérieusement. Ma question est simple j'espère que cette fois il me répondra avec autant d'honnêteté.

\- « vous rêvez trop fort »

Il se répétait. Une minute. Ça veut dire quoi _rêver_ trop fort ? Comment pouvait on rêver trop fort ? J'aurais presque prié pour que cette fois, ce soit vraiment un rêve. Ça n'a aucun sens, tout ça n'a pas le moindre sens. Spock dans ma chambre embarrassé, ce discours, ces sensations. Rien n'a de foutu sens. Ce n'est pas un rêve. Je n'ai pas une imagination aussi tordue. Je ne comprend pas, rien. J'ai besoin que Spock m'explique, j'avais besoin d'enfin comprendre quelque chose à cette putain de situation..

\- « Je ne comprend pas »

c'est un fait. D'aucun dirait que ce n'est pas la première fois. Pourtant j'avais rarement été aussi perdu. Aussi purement désorienté. J'avais la désagréable sensation de ne pas parler la même langue que Spock. Un véritable dialogue de sourd

\- « Je le sais. »

le silence s'installe à nouveaux. Moins tendu cette fois, plus intime. L'explication viendrait, il me faut seulement de la patience. Ce n'est pas ma plus grande qualité, mais je ferais cet effort pour Spock.

\- « j'ai perçu des bribes de votre rêve. Ce ne devrait pas être possible ».

Je me fustige intérieurement. Bien sur, il a fallu qu'il perçoive ce rêve là en particulier. Les vulcains ne sont pas seulement des télépathes par le toucher normalement ? Comment Spock peut... ? Ils nous ont encore mentis alors ? Leurs pouvoirs sont plus important que ce qu'ils veulent bien le laisser supposer ? Probablement. Pourtant ce n'est pas ça qui me perturbe le plus dans l'immédiat.

Spock a vu ce qui c'est passé dans mon songe. Il sait ce que je veux et ça n'a pas l'air de lui convenir. Évidemment que ça ne lui plait pas. Je l'ai embrassé bon sang. Comment ça pourrait lui aller ? Pourquoi je me sens aussi mal? J'ai l'impression que je vais me dissoudre, me disloquer, m'étendre par terre là sur le sol de ma chambre. Bon dieu, Spock me rend mélodramatique. Je peux arranger ça, je peux tout arranger. Je me force à éclater d'un rire que je veux convainquant.

\- « Voyons Spock ne faites pas cette tête. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Ce n'était qu'un rêve sans importance. Ce n'était rien oublions tout ça vraiment. J'avais probablement trop bu, mon subconscient a déraillé tout simplement. »

Je crois que si je l'avais giflé, je n'aurais pas eu une réaction bien différente. Spock me regarde et je vois sur ses traits une immense colère et une douleur plus grande encore. De la véritable hargne froide.

\- « je vous défend de dire que ça n'a pas d'importance, que ça n'existe pas. Vous n'en avez pas le droit. »

Sa voix grave tremble d'une rage difficilement contenue. J'ai visiblement heurté un point particulièrement sensible. Les yeux presque clos, je comprend qu'il cherche à reprendre une certaine contenance. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Les vulcains ne sont pas insensible finalement. Je me sens coupable et un peu fier aussi, d'être la cause d'un si grand émois.

\- « Pardon»

J'ai envie de m'approcher de lui, de le toucher, de chasser la douleur de ses prunelles foncées. Je n'en fait rien. Je ne veux pas l'effrayer, aller trop vite, commettre un impairs. Pardon. Un simple mot lâché à la va vite qui contiens pourtant tant de chose. _Je suis désolé Spock, pardonnes moi d'être un idiot. Tu n'as que trop raison ce n'est pas rien. C'est tout. Tu es mon tout._

À la place, je pose juste ma main au milieu de nous deux. Pour esquisser un semblant de rapprochement, un lien ténu, mais tout de même existant. il c'est approché, un peu. Spock me manque. Cette vérité me frappe. Je ne veux plus jouer. Plus prétendre qu'il n'y a effectivement rien, entre nous. C'est faux. Évidemment que ça l'est. Je ne sais mettre de mot sur ce qui nous unis, ou plutôt j'ai peur qu'il soit trop petit, trop fade. Qu'il n'enveloppe pas la totalité de ce que je ressens. Je n'ai pas de mot pour lui.

\- «t'hy'la»

Le regard de Spock est brûlant lorsqu'il rencontre le mien. Je ne pipe déjà rien à la situation, qu'il commence à parler en vulcain ne m'aidera pas. J'ai pourtant quelques notion de cette langues, je me débrouille plutôt bien en réalité, je n'ai jamais entendu ce mot qui paraît si cher à Spock. J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas insulté. Y a t'il seulement des injures chez les vulcains? Au moins crétin ou idiot, le reste est sans doutes moins plausible. Mon esprit divague encore, pour ne pas songer à mon premier officier sans doutes. Sa main c'est rapprochée de la mienne, il ne me touche pas. Il l'a juste placé à côté, comme pour me laisser le choix.

\- « Que... ? »

Ma plus grande qualité c'est mon éloquence, je l'ai toujours dit.

\- « Un mot vulcain pour désigner une personne qui est tout à la fois un frère, un amant et un ami. C'est un tout, une parfaite symbiose, un lien indéfectible. Je crois que c'est une notion approchante, bien que moi mièvre, de ce que vous appelez âme sœur sur terre. »

je le regarde toujours hébété. Spock est il en train de me faire une déclaration d'amour ? Soit à la vulcane, leur notion de romantisme est à revoir, mais tout de même. Je m'égare encore. Spock est il en train de dire que nous sommes … liés ? Je pose ma main sur la sienne, tant pis pour la patience, je ne comprends pas tout et ai besoin de me raccrocher à … lui. Il ne fuit pas mon contact, noue même nos doigts ensemble. Je reste un instant là à regarder nos mains entrelacées. Je trouve cette vision reposante, apaisante. Je sens la chaleur de sa peau, son grain fin, sa douceur.

\- « c'est ce que nous sommes ?

Je lui pose la question en continuant de contempler nos mains. Ma voix me paraît presque plaintive à mes propres oreilles. J'ai peur qu'il me réponde par la négative.

\- « il y a en effet plusieurs signes qui me poussent à cette conclusion. »

J'ose enfin lever les yeux sur lui et je cherche à définir ce que je vois. Plus de colère cette fois. Le noir de son regard brille d'intérêt et d'attente. Un enfant le matin de noël. Il y a aussi de l'incrédulité et une forme de tendresse.

\- « Lesquels ? »

Nouveau silence bref. Spock semble chercher les bons mots pour exprimer ses pensées. Je lui laisse tout le loisir de s'adonner à l'exercice. Je suis reparti à la contemplation de nos doigts entremêlés. Je caresse le dos de sa main de mon pouce en de léger cercle. Je perçois un léger frisson sur son épiderme, mais il ne cherche pas à se défaire de mon contact, bien au contraire je le sens raffermir son étreinte. Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser un faible sourire étirer mes traits.

\- « Vous souvenez vous du moment ou vous vous êtes évanoui sur la planète Ka'hann ? Je venais d'être blessé et étais moi même inconscient. Je crois que c'était là une manifestation du lien t'hy'la. Vous m'avez d'une certaine manière suivi dans les méandres de mon subconscient. Mais il ne devrait pas pouvoir en être ainsi. De tels manifestations sont normalement impossible avant une fusion mentale. Je ne comprends pas »

C'était bien la première fois que Spock avouait les limites de ses connaissances, cela avait quelque chose de terrifiant. Mais après tout, il lui manquait quelques données qui pouvaient peut être expliquer ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à admettre.

\- « Lorsque le commandeur a voulu me convaincre de son identité, il a eu recours à la fusion mentale avec moi, c'est là la preuve que j'ai un cerveau je suppose, puisque ça a fonctionné »

Essayer de faire oublier mon mensonge par omission par une blague des plus discutable. Je n'étais pour ainsi dire pas au mieux de ma forme. Pas qu'un tel comportement ne me ressemble pas, c'était juste qu'habituellement mon humour était de meilleur qualité. Je vis les rouages de l'esprit de Spock tourner à plein régime, et vu l'horreur qui se peignait un peu plus à chaque instant dans son regard il n'aimait pas ce qu'il déduisait.

\- « C'est à lui que vous êtes lié pas à moi »

L'absurdité de l'idée me fait éclater d'un rire léger. Spock est l'intelligence même, mais l'idée que je puisse être si peu soit il, uni à quelqu'un d'autre que lui est risible. Même quand cet autre est une version différente de Spock. Je savais faire la différence entre les deux. Mon cœur et mon corps également. Ma soudaine hilarité a parut le vexer. Il regardait droit devant lui le visage fermé et le dos raide. Je tirais un peu sur sa main toujours unie à la mienne pour l'inciter à me regarder

\- « Spock je ne suis uni qu'a vous enfin. Cette version de vous. J'ai revu le commander par la suite et rien ne s'est trouvé modifié entre nous, je n'ai pas ressenti pour lui ce que je ressens pour vous. »

Le naturel avec lequel je me suis exprimé sur ce point m'étonne moi même. Je venais de lui avouer que j'avais des sentiments bien réel à son égard.

\- « que ressentez vous pour moi Jim ? »

Son visage c'est approché de moi, je sens son souffle chaud s'échouer sur ma peau nue. J'avais visiblement trop vite tendance à oublier que je ne portais qu'une simple serviette. Qu'importait. L'odeur de Spock emplissait mes narines, une odeur de sable, de musk, de forêt. Juste enivrante. Il m'a posé une question, il attend donc réponse. Je rassemblais vaillamment mes quelques neurones rescapées et tentais de leur donner un semblant de forme pour être en mesure de verbaliser mes pensées décousues.

\- « vous m'avez dit avoir sauvé Léonard pour ne pas me forcer à vivre sans lui. C'était honorable de votre part, mais vous n'avez pas pensez à ce que serait ma vie sans vous Spock ? Vous êtes mon premier officier, mon ami. J'ai besoin de vous. »

J'aurais put m'arrêter là, mais je n'en fis rien. J'avais encore beaucoup à dire, beaucoup à lui dire.

\- « Vous êtes... je ne sais pas vraiment à dire vrai. Et je crois que je m'en moque. Ce que je sais, c'est que je suis incapable de vivre sans vous à mes côtés Spock. J'ignore ce qu'est ce lien, mais pourtant je le sens bien présent. Vous avez raison, je vous ai suivis dans votre inconscience puisque où vous allez, je vais. Où que ça soit. Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi aussi facilement. Vous arrivez à percevoir ce que je pense ? Bien ça me va. Vous pouvez pénétrer dans mes rêves à mon insu ? Parfait je n'ai rien à vous cacher après tout»

C'était exactement cela. J'acceptais tout de Spock. Sans restriction. Il aurait put me dire qu'il était capable d'anéantir la voix lactée en un claquement de doigts, que ma seul réaction aurait été bien _alors pas de claquement de doigts._ J'avais toujours apprécié ma si précieuse indépendance ma chère liberté, c'était étrange de penser que tout ça ne faisait pas le poids face à Spock. Il surplombait tout. Peut être parce que je savais qu'il me respectait, moi et toute les valeurs qui me tenaient à cœur. Jamais il n'aurait exigé que je renonce à ce que j'aimais pour lui. Quoi que ce fut un hobbies, un principe ou bien une personne. La réciproque était vrai, si j'acceptais tout de lui, il en faisait de même pour moi.

\- « Vous avez également accès à mon esprit. Le lien est ténu. Je ne sais si la fusion mentale à un lien ou non. Les premières manifestations ont eu lieu bien après. La première s'étant faites après une forte charge émotionnelle. L'incident sur Ka'hann. Peut être que le déclencheur est seulement celui-ci. Sur ma planète le lien t'hy'la est à la fois une bénédiction puisqu'il uni deux être à vie, mais également un tabou puisque étant la preuve irréfutable que les vulcains ressentent des émotions puissantes. Même si cela est bien accepté en ce cas. Un doux paradoxe. Votre confiance me touche Jim, sincèrement, mais je veux être certain que vous sachiez dans quoi vous vous engagez, si vous et moi commençons une relation. »

Son visage c'était encore approché du mien. Encore quelques centimètres et je n'écouterais plus rien. Ces dires étaient cruciaux et son corps tendu vers le mien, ne m'aidait pas vraiment à rester attentif.

\- « Vous êtes mon t'hy'la Jim. Les vulcains sont maladivement jaloux. »

Je me noyais dans l'abysse des iris noires. Je n'avais jamais vu regard si profond et tant d'émotions s'y disputer. Joie, allégresse, curiosité, détermination, possessivité, douceur, tendresse, amour, désir, malice, craintes.

\- « d'accord »

Le mot s'échappe de mes lèvres fébriles. D'accord pour tout Spock

\- « C'est un lien exclusif et excessif. Une union pour la vie, qui ne s'arrête qu'a la mort du dernier qui survit »

Cette phrase là atteint mon cerveau embrumé. Cela était particulièrement vrai. Je ne le constatais que trop bien après avoir vu les pensées du commander. Son Jim était toujours là. J'étais intimement persuadé qu'il ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un d'autres s'approcher intimement de lui. Jim avait été tout. Il ne souhaitait rien expérimenter d'autres. Je crois que je commençais à comprendre. Tout devait lui sembler incroyablement insignifiant après ça.

\- « d'accord »

Il attendait visiblement une réponse, réponse que je venais de lui donner.

\- « Après fusion mentale, le lien est complet. Plus encore après le premier Pon'far, mais nous y reviendrons ultérieurement. Il n'y a pas de retour possible. Les t'hy'la se complètent trop parfaitement pour se séparer, tout n'est pas simple naturellement, mais ce sont des unions irrévocables... »

Je ne l'écoutais plus. Je sais que j'aurais dut me montrer plus concentré. Mais ses lèvres pleines me distrayaient. La ligne de son menton me narguait, invitation à découvrir le cou immaculé. J'avais envie de croquer une oreille. De sentir le goût de sa peau sur ma langue. De couvrir de baiser les pommettes saillantes. De

\- « Jim... concentrez vous sur mes dires plutôt que sur ma personne»

C'est la plus douce des remontrances qui m'a été faites à ce jour. Sa voix grave me faisait fondre. Il avait ce que je devinais comme un sourire. Ses yeux brillaient et sa bouche formait un très léger rictus adorable. Son index et son majeur cajolaient les miens d'une manière étrangement intime et pour une raison qui m'échappait, je m'en sentais électrisé. Il dut percevoir mon interrogations puisque ces joues verdirent. Il était penaud. Simplement attendrissant.

\- « baiser vulcain »

Les mots avaient été jeté à la dérobé. Un sourire ravi éclaira mon visage. Je mettais donc un peu plus de cœur à l'ouvrage goûtant donc à ce baiser vulcain. La pulpe de ses doigts étaient plus sensible que la mienne, plus rebondie également. Je les cajolais de mon mieux répondant à la danse que Spock m'enseignait. C'était un professeur particulièrement investit.

\- « Ce n'était pas à moi de me concentrer ? »

Je le taquinais éhontément, après tout mon cerveau recommençait à être fonctionnel. J'en profitais donc.

\- « Vous pensez trop fort »

Décidément. Je rêvais trop fort, je pensais trop fort. Y avait il encore beaucoup de chose que je faisais trop fort ?

\- « Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir Spock, je suis d'accord pour tout »

Même si je n'étais pas tout à fait certain de ce que ce tout signifiait. Mais j'étais tout à fait partant, avec Spock. Tant que c'était lui, rien ne m'effrayait. Ce qui aurait put être terrifiant en soit. Il me regardait toujours avec intensité. Semblant juger de mes paroles.

\- « je souhaiterais que vous y songiez longuement Jim. Ne prenez pas de décisions hâtives. Nous en reparlerons. Si vous avez des questions je me tiens à votre disposition pour y répondre »

\- « Je ne postule pas pour une potentielle embauche Spock. Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir. C'est vous que je veux. À moins que pour vous... »

Encore ce non sourire. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement surpris par mon ton plus assuré, plus impatient. Le baiser vulcain avait toujours lieu, par intermittence. Il y avait un paradoxe notable entre nos visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et notre begottage à la mode vulcane et les paroles presque aseptisée, protocolaire. Proprement ridicule.

\- « Je ne veux rien plus que vous Jim. Je veux vous faire mien et être votre. Toutefois, je souhaite que vous soyez parfaitement conscient de ce à quoi vous vous engagez si nous commençons une relation vous et moi. Vous avez visiblement de grandes difficultés à rester concentrer quand je suis si proche de vous. Et j'admets volontiers que votre pourcentage de peau dénudée ne m'aide guère à garder un contrôle satisfaisant sur mes pensées. Je pense donc qu'il est préférable que votre décision finale soit prise quand je n'influence pas votre choix »

 _Je ne veux rien plus que vous Jim. Je veux vous faire mien et être votre_. Je n'avais retenu peu ou proue, que ça de ses dernières paroles. Ça et le fait qu'il voulait me laisser du temps. Ce qui me plaisait bien moins. La première partie toutefois me satisfaisait tout à fait. Être à Spock, qu'il soit à moi. Le programme me convenait parfaitement. J'affermissais encore ma prise sur ses doigts.

\- « Ne bougez pas, j'aimerais ... »

Ses lèvres sur les miennes ne lui donnèrent pas l'occasion de finir. Spock m'embrassait. Pour de vrai cette fois. Ses lèvres étaient douces, hésitantes contre les miennes. J'amorçais un nouveau baiser vulcain en cajolant son index et son majeur. Cela parut le détendre quelque peu. Nous nous embrassions des deux façons. Humaine et vulcane. J'appuyais davantage sur les lèvres pleines. Me mouvant contre lui, lui montrant un rythme à suivre. Spock apprenait incroyablement vite. Je poussais légèrement ma chance en quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche. Qu'il m'accorda sans hésitation. Un nouveau ballet débuta en synchronisation avec celui de nos doigts. Je laissais ma main libre s'accrocher à sa nuque pour approfondir encore notre contact. Il agrippa mon épaule dans le même but. Je me laissais aller à ses baisers ou s'alliaient force et douceur, tendresse et passion. Je ne voulais rien d'autres que lui, n'aspirais à rien d'autre. Si cet instant durait éternellement, je m'en trouverais insolemment chanceux. Mon réveil sonna pour m'annoncer qu'il était temps que je me réveille, notre quart allait bientôt commencer. Foutu réveil quand il ne me tirait pas de rêve agréable, il me rappelait à l'ordre dans la réalité. Spock se détacha de moi quelque peu, haletant. Je l'étais également sans même m'en être rendu compte avant. Je n'avais pas besoin d'oxygène, j'avais Spock.

\- « je dois retourner dans mes appartements avant le début de notre poste. Nous nous verrons tout à l'heure capitaine. »

je trouvais cette phrase incroyablement aguichante. Mon traître d' esprit était peut être en cause ou était ce le fait que Spock était toujours en train de m'embrasser selon les critères vulcain, une main fermement accrochée à mon épaule. Il embrassa le coin de ma bouche avant de s'en retourner non sans un regard mi tendre- mi amusé lâché avant de passer ma porte. Je sentais un sourire niais étirer mes traits et le laissais s'y épanouir. Spock. Enfin

* * *

Et voilà mes bons, les choses sérieuses commencent. Sur ce je file bosser, je vais être en retard

Review?


	7. Chapter 7

Et voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre désolé j'ai été un peu lente ^^

je vous souhaites toutefois une bonne lecture

* * *

Une mine concentrée. Des doigts fins qui couraient sur la console lui faisant face. Des sourcils très légèrement haussés. Jusqu'où pouvaient-ils aller d'ailleurs ? Une mâchoire à peine crispée, un menton volontaire. Des lignes fines sur un visage anguleux. Des cheveux noirs de jais où dansaient des reflets bleutés, un regard profond tout aussi sombre. Une peau verdâtre qui s'intensifiait sous la gêne ou la colère. Être vert de rage n'avait jamais pris autant sens pour moi.

On faisait tout un monde de la logique vulcane, comme étant un exemple ou une honte, les avis divergeaient. Mais qu'en était il de la douceur pure ou de l'amour sans limite vulcain ? Ça c'était un fait jalousement gardé. Spock l'avait partagé avec moi pourtant, je m'en sentais privilégié, comme choisis. Par qui, par quoi, la question subsistait sans réponse.

Je ne parvenais pas tout à fait à me concentrer sur mon rapport. Rien de bien intéressant, une simple formalité pour classifier la planète ka'hann selon sa géologie, ses reliefs, son climat. Spock était bien plus fascinant. Il m'avait demandé de réfléchir il y avait quelques jours déjà. Depuis nous n'avions eût que peu l'occasion d'être seuls. J'avais donc été contraint et forcé de songer à ce que mon premier officier m'avait demandé. Il voulait que je sois près à une relation avec lui. Mais je l'étais quoi que cela implique. Là était probablement le problème d'ailleurs. Mon ignorance sur le sujet. Il n'était pas facile de savoir ce qu'être avec un vulcain signifiait. Il m'avait parlé de la jalousie et également le côté exclusif et irrémédiable de ce genre de couple. Je n'en savais guère plus. Une autre interrogation me serinait. Qu'en était il des relations intimes dans leur culture ? Je savais qu'ils avaient pour horreur tout ce qui était du domaine du ressentis et des émotions. Mais ils procréaient. Ils ne s'éteignaient pas et il y avait des enfants vulcains. Donc ils avaient sans doutes des relations sexuelles, mais comment ? Et leur anatomie était elle semblable à celle des humains ? À quoi devais-je m'attendre ? Je ne voulais en rien mettre la pression à Spock, je voulais juste être près, ne pas me sentir pris au dépourvus, pour ne pas risquer de me montrer maladroit, de blesser Spock d'une quelconque manière. J'avais besoin de réponses à mes questions. J'avais déjà établi que quémander à Sarek des conseilssur comment faire la cour à Spock était une idée déplorable, lui demander comment lui faire l'amour n'en était pas une meilleur, loin de là. Ma seule autre option c'était Spock lui même. Pas l'alternative la plus romantique cela dit.

Oui, Spock avait raison, comme toujours. Nous devions avoir une véritable discussion.

Je me levais donc et me dirigeais vers mon adorable vulcain.

\- « Spock, une partie d'échec vous direz t'il ce soir ? »

Le ton n'était ni formel, ni familier. Juste courtois. Sans nous adonner à une comédie, d'un accord tacite, nous nous comportions comme avant, pour l'instant rien n'avait été dévoilé à l'équipage, puisque pour le moment rien n'était vraiment acté. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire. Bientôt les choses seraient différentes, je l'espérais du moins. J'avais besoin de comprendre ce qu'il en était de nous, pour ensuite en faire part à ceux qui m'étaient chers. Leonard en tout premier lieu. Sa réaction ne manquerait pas d'être hilarante. J'en exultais d'avance.

\- « Naturellement capitaine. Rejoignez moi dans mes quartiers à 20h, si cela vous conviens»

à nouveau ce faux sourire, celui qui n'éclairait que ses yeux. Voilà, les vulcains souriaient avec leurs yeux, mais ils souriaient bel et bien. Je surprenais le regard de Spock glisser sur mon visage pour s'arrêter contemplatif sur mes lèvres. Je laissais un sourire narquois s'épanouir sur mes traits.

\- « Vous pensez trop fort Spock »

Je le narguais un ton plus bas, pour n'être entendu que de lui. Ses joues verdirent adorablement et il remonta ses yeux vers les miens.

\- « A ce soir capitaine »

Cette simple phrase avait pour moi le goût d'une promesse.

* * *

Dans moins de 30 minutes, je suis attendus dans les quartiers de Spock, pour une partie d'échec. En théorie.

Je suis nerveux et ça ce n'est pas seulement théorique.

Pour m'apaiser je saisis du papier, un crayon et m'installe à mon bureau. Je grimace à la pensée d'un Léonard triomphant _« Tu vois que l'écriture fonctionne comme exutoire sur toi »._ Je l'entends presque d'ici. Jamais je ne lui avouerais qu'il avait raison, il ne me laisserait plus jamais vivre en paix, après cela. Je tenais à ma tranquillité et mon orgueil ne l'aurait pas supporté je tairais donc cet immense secret que j'emporterais avec moi dans ma tombe.

 _« Je suis nerveux. Je ne suis jamais nerveux habituellement. Mais la situation n'a rien d'habituelle. Hormis en apparence peut être. Pour un œil non aguerrit, du moins. Une simple partit d'échec. Pourtant j'ai l'impression de jouer ma vie. C'est un peu le cas à dire vrai. De quoi ai-je si peur ? Que Spock me dise impassible, finalement mauvaise idée, restons amis ? Il ne le fera pas. Pourtant une sale petite voix insidieuse dans mon crâne, me chuchote que m'abandonner et monnaie courante pour ceux à qui je tiens. Mon père, mon frère, ma mère... Ils l'ont tous fait après tout. Je sais, je suis injuste. Ils ne l'ont pas choisis. On ne choisit pas de mourir, je suppose que pour ma mère, on ne choisit pas non plus de vivre... Je suis injuste, mais j'en ai le droit. De moi à moi, personne ne me juge._

 _On ne choisit pas non plus d'avoir peur, j'imagine. Je ne veux pas me laisser guider par mes craintes. Pas avec Spock. Il ne mérite pas un idiot incapable de s'ouvrir, de s'engager... Il mérite bien mieux. Mais peut être suis-je plus que cela avec lui ? Je suis bien près à me lier à lui ad vitam eternam. Je le suis sincèrement et de cela je n'ai pas peur. Doux paradoxe. Moi qui il y a quelques temps encore, trouvais le simple fait de dormir avec une de ses conquêtes bien trop intime. Mais c'est Spock. Je suppose que tout s'explique par ce simple fait._

 _Parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était moi. J'avais lu cette déclaration d'amitié de Montaigne et elle me revenait en mémoire à l'évocation de Spock. Parfaitement à propos._

 _J'avais été terrifié longtemps à l'idée de laisser un autre être suffisamment proche de moi, pour que son départ me fasse mal. J'avais confiance en Spock. En tant que mon premier officier je lui confiais régulièrement mon vaisseau et ma vie et le faisais sans l'ombre du moindre doute. Parce que c'était Spock. Je tente de m'exhorter au courage. Tout ira bien. Je pouvais me fier à lui, m'abandonner à lui. Il n'en abuserait pas, ne me laisserait pas. Pas lui. Impossible. »_

* * *

Je revêtis la simple tenue décontractée fournie par starfleet et me dirigea vers la chambre de mon compère.

\- « Entrez Jim »

Pas de capitaine cette fois. Nous sommes seuls après tout. Cette simple marque de proximité efface tous mes doutes. J'entre sans craintes et m'installe pour notre partie d'échec rituelle.

Après trois parties l'ambiance est plaisante, détendue. Nous parlons peu, mais entre Spock et moi les silences ne sont pas gênants. À mon sens, c'est aussi cela être proche d'un autre, ne pas forcément se sentir obligé de combler un vide. Vide qu'il n'y a d'ailleurs aucunement dans notre relation.

\- « Vous faites preuve de patience capitaine, j'en suis positivement étonné. »

Il fixe l'échiquier et son ton est ouvertement railleur, pour un vulcain, mais je ne suis pas dupe. Il ne parle pas de ma stratégie de jeu et il se moque de moi, comme en atteste son « capitaine ». Il m'appelle ainsi quand nous sommes seuls, pour me taquiner. Je trouves ça amusant et lui souris

\- « je suis quelqu'un détonnant Spock »

Encore ce faux sourire qui me fait fondre

\- « J'en conviens capitaine »

Il me provoque ! C'est agréable. Notre complicité est palpable et j'en suis ravi. Je n'ai donc pas imaginé notre dernière entrevue. Ses doigts se posent sur l'échiquier pour en bouger une pièce, le cavalier.

Ils ont dansé sur ma peau agiles, ont joué avec la pulpe de mon index et de mon majeur en ce baiser vulcain qui m'était jusqu'alors inconnu. Ozh'esta!C'était le nom qu'ils lui donnaient. Cela au moins j'avais put le trouver. Ses lèvres c'étaient posées sur les miennes, impérieuses. J'avais fourragé dans les cheveux foncés, avais sentis la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Les vulcains avaient une températures corporelles élevée. Je voulais me blottir contre Spock, sentir son contact brûlant sur moi

\- « Capitaine, vous pensez trop fort, encore. »

Il m'offrait une mine mi-amusée mi- intéressée. Visiblement mes pensées ne le gênaient pas. Bien au contraire. Tiens donc. Qui me provoquait quelque minutes auparavant ? Je laissais donc mes divagations dérivent ou bon leurs semblaient, un sourire narquois fixé à mes lèvres. Je songeais à Spock accroché à mon épaule approfondissant de fait notre baiser, à ses joues légèrement verdies, à ses pommettes saillantes que j'avais envie de couvrir de baisers, à ses oreilles en pointes que je voulais croquer . Je pensais allègrement aux lèvres de Spock que je voulais goûter, découvrir à nouveau encore et encore.

\- « Veuillez m'excuser, je vais faire l'effort d'y remédier »

Sa mine soupçonneuse est parfaitement risible et adorable et j'avais le plus grand mal à garder mon sérieux.

\- « Vous n'en pensez pas un mot. »

Je laisse échapper un rire léger devant les sourcils froncés et la bouche faussement boudeuse.

\- « C'est vrai »

Ses yeux brillent d'un éclat que j'identifiais désormais sans difficultés. Malice et affection.

\- « Avez vous songé à notre dernière discussion ? »

Je m'étouffe avec ma propre salive, toussant, retrouvant difficilement ma dignité et ma respiration. Un humain pouvait il mourir ainsi ? Il faudrait que je pose la question à Léonard. Spock était déconcertant la plupart du temps. Il me faudrait me pencher sur la question, si je ne voulais pas trépasser de manière aussi idiote. Cela m'embêterait que l'ont se souviennent de moi comme le plus jeune capitaine de l'histoire de starfleet, mort pour s'être étouffé face à une remarque inopinée.

\- « Je souhaite que vous me fassiez part de toutes les questions que vous vous posez. Ensuite, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous de certaines données, pour que vous puissiez prendre votre décision de manière totalement éclairée. Pour finir, j'accepterais votre choix quel qu'il soit. »

Je lèves les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant de manière théâtrale, comme s'il y avait le moindre doute sur ma réponse. Il me laisse faire sans broncher, impassible à mon côté mélodramatique.

\- « D'accord c'est inutile, mais comme vous voudrez. Vous m'avez parlé de jalousie excessive c'est à dire ? »

J'essayais de commencer par une question facile et il n'y avait que celle ci qui m'étais venu à l'esprit.

\- « Un vulcain est possessif par nature. De manière encore plus entière quand son compagnon est également son t'hy'la. Cela implique que je supporterais difficilement qu'un ou une autre s'approche de vous. »

Il essai d'adopter un ton neutre et distant, mais je ressens que cette conversation nécessaire ne l'enchante pas.

Il ressent le besoin de tout me dire, l'envie c'est autre chose. Il ne veut rien omettre de ce qu'il est, cela aurait été pour lui l'équivalent de me mentir et il se le refusait. Il veut que je sois pleinement conscient de tout, même si pour cela il doit lever le voile sur des tabous vulcains.

Je percevais indistinctement les pensées de Spock, comme s'il me parlait à distance dans un brouhaha. C'était cela, le lien t'hy'la. Je commençais à en comprendre la portée, et voulais en découvrir davantage.

\- « C'est à dire, quels en sera les manifestations ? »

J'essaie de me concentrer au mieux sur notre conversation. Elle est primordiale après tout.

\- « Habituellement minime. Je sais me contrôler. En temps normal »

Ces derniers mots ils les a prononcé d'un ton très bas et ils lui avaient écorché la bouche en étant prononcé. Il ne me regarde plus. S'adonnant à la contemplation du plateau de jeu. Je comprenais qu'il lui fallait du temps pour s'expliquer sur ce qu'il allait dire. Un secret visiblement. Je n'y pipes mot, mais savait que ça ne durerait pas. Spock m'expliquerait quand il serait près. Il avait tout son temps. Je patienterais.

\- « Votre sollicitude me touche. Comprenez qu'il est difficile pour moi de converser de cela avec vous. Mon peuple n'en parle pas, même entre nous. C'est honteux. Incroyablement honteux. Mais il me faut pourtant vous en faire part. Je ne veux risquer de vous duper. Vous devez tout savoir, pour prendre votre décision en connaissance de cause. »

Les mots franchissent ses lèvres avec grandes difficultés. J'hésitais un instant à m'approcher de lui et puis au diable les convenances. Je m'assis devant Spock à même le sol, posant mes mains sur ses genoux. Il ne fuit pas le contact, l'acceptant même avec ce qui me semblait être, une reconnaissance mesurée.

« Les émotions sont néfastes. C'est l'une des croyances de mon peuple. Nous les refoulons donc. Mais il y a une contrepartie à cela. Le Pon'far. »

Ce dernier mot il l'a lancé comme une injure. Du moins, c'est comme ça que moi je jurais. Je lui laissais encore du temps, traçant des arabesques imaginaires sur ses genoux pour l'apaiser. Quoi qu'il ai à me dire, ce n'est pas chose aisée pour lui. Je veux seulement l'assurer de ma présence. Quoi qu'il advienne

Après un long moment salutaire, il reprend, déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout de son explication.

\- « On appelle cela la fièvre de sang. Pendant cette période, qui arrive une fois tout les sept ans, nous n'avons plus contrôle ni sur nos émotions, ni sur nos actes. Nous devons nous reproduire à tous prix. Pour ceux n'ayant pas trouvé leur t'hy'la n'importe quels partenaires est acceptable, c'est une question de vie ou de mort. En cas contraire, seul le t'hy'la est concerné par cette soif de sang. Vous comprenez donc aisément pourquoi je vous en fait part. Vous êtes mon t'hy'la Jim. ce sera donc vous la cible de ma fièvre de sang. Si une personne s'approche de vous dans cette période, je risque de me montrer ...violent. Le Pon'far l'est également en lui même. Je risque de vous blesser Jim. C'est loin d'être un accouplement tendre. Les vulcains peuvent être doux, mais pas en ces circonstances. Toutefois, il y a une faible chance pour que mon sang humain m'en préserve. Je n'ai pas encore atteint l'âge pour mon premier Pon'far. Je serais fixé d'ici approximativement un an. C'est malheureusement une donnée variable.»

Cette confidence était pour lui douloureuse et j'éprouvais une certaine reconnaissance teintée de fierté. Il me faisait suffisamment confiance pour partager avec moi les secrets vulcains, il était suffisamment attaché à moi pour me faire part, même de ce qui le répugnait de lui même. J'éprouvais une tendresse singulière pour la force de Spock. Il ne me montrait pas seulement son meilleur jour, il m'offrait tout. Je tentais de choisir mes mots avec le plus grand soin, en attendant qu'il assume suffisamment ses dires, pour croiser mon regard. Ce qu'il fit. Je me noyais allègrement dans les prunelles foncées.

\- « **Nous** serons fixés Spock. Je ne pars pas. »

Je mets toute la tendresse du monde dans ma voix, avant de lui faire l'offrande salutaire de changer de sujet pour quelque chose de plus léger.

\- « Vous savez je ne suis pas non plus enclin à vous partager, Spock »

Je tentes un sourire timide à son adresse. Il me le rend avec ses yeux, bien sur

\- « J'ai pourtant ouïe dire, que partager vos partenaires ne vous avez pas toujours dérangé »

\- « Vous c'est différent. »

Les mots ce sont échappés de ma traîtresse de bouche sans que j'ai pu les en empêcher. Il était vrai c'était Spock tout était différent.

\- « Je veux que vous soyez mien et être votre. De manière exclusive, totale, excessive ».

Il entrelace nos doigts et m'offre un baiser vulcain, je lui souris en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser léger, délicat au goût de promesse. J'ai répété ses propres mots, qui reflètent parfaitement mes pensées. Pris d'une inspiration soudaine, je saisis délicatement l'une de ses mains et la place d'autorité sur ma tempe dans une demande tacite mais parfaitement claire. Je savais qu'une fusion mentale cèlerait notre lien et c'était exactement ce que je voulais

\- « Jim, j'aimerais que votre décision soit prise de manière impartiale. Il y a encore de nombreux points à aborder »

je lui coupe allègrement la parole impérieux.

\- « Des choses que nous ne pouvons pas traiter ensuite? »

\- « Probablement pas »

Il abonde dans mon sens avec un regret visible.

\- « Spock je n'ai jamais été aussi certain de vouloir quelque chose de toute mon existence. Je suis sur, si vous vous ne l'êtes pas j'attendrais. Je n'ai pas peur. Vous ne m'avez rien caché et j'agis en connaissance de cause. C'est une union à vie, j'en suis conscient et m'en trouve comblé. Je ne m'imagine plus sans vous de toute manière. Vous m'avez parlé du Pon'far, qui vous dégoûte tant. Je ne vous laisserais pas Spock. Je serais avec vous et agirais en conséquence. Quelques ecchymoses ne m'arrêteront pas. à dire vrai, rien ne m'arrêtera. Hormis vous Spock. Vous n'avez qu'un mot à dire et ...»

\- «t'hy'la»

Avec une déférence non feinte, Spock place sa main sur ma tempe et son front sur le mien.

\- « Mon esprit dans le tien, ton esprit dans le mien.»

* * *

Et voilà mes bons.

Je voulais traiter la questions du Pon'far avant qu'il n'y ai quoi ce soit de plus tangible entre eux. ^^


	8. Chapter 8

_Le chapitre donc de la fusion mentale mouah ah ah ^^_

 _Merci à toutes pour vos reviews. Vous êtes des amours_

 _merci à_ Kty Koneko pour jouer les traducteurs ^^

* * *

\- « Katra t'nash-veh svi'du »

Une extrême douceur dans les prunelles foncées. Une confiance absolue, une affection qui l'est tout autant.

Joie, craintes peur, tristesse, allégresse, désir, luxure, abandon, peine, colère, culpabilité, jalousie, amour, amitié, respect, déférence, tendresse, admiration, appréhension, attachement, douleur, fierté, passion, rage, volupté.

Un tourbillon émotionnelle. Celles de Spock, les miennes aussi un peu, je crois. Je ne savais plus vraiment.

Un enfant moqué à qui on répète qu'être triste, en colère, ou blessé et une réponse émotionnelle qu'il faut bannir, réagir avec la si précieuse logique, rien d'autres.

Un gamin qui ne se raccroche qu'a son grand frère, cette lumière dans l'obscurité.

Un hybride, un bâtard à qui on reproche le choix de l'amour. Une mère battante et aimante, un père discret, mais toujours fier de son fils. Elle n'est plus là, lui demeure dans l'ombre.

La lumière est partie ne reste qu'une si immense douleur. Sam n'est plus. Abandonné. Encore.

Honte. Il devrait avoir honte de son sang impur, humain. De cette part qui ressent trop fort. Il devrait avoir honte de sa mère ? Certain l'en accepterait davantage. Jamais.

Petite lueur espiègle qui se faufile, qui danse. Léonard.

Refouler les ressentis pour se fondre dans la masse vulcane, ne plus dénoter.

Colère, contre ce père trop présent et trop absent. Cette image que tous adule, que l'enfant ne connaîtra jamais.

Starfleet, un espoir peut être pourra t'il être lui, entièrement, ailleurs.

Starfleet faire mieux que ce fantôme de père.

Une apparition une mine narquoise, un sourire chaleureux et des cheveux de blés. Foyer.

Un visage impassible, austère. Un éclat dans le regard sombre.

Une odeur de sirop d'érable, de musc, de coton, de menthe. Bonheur

Des disputes nombreuses, mais lui ne s'en va jamais.

Un simple mot. Une évidence. T'hy'la

* * *

Spock est devant moi, ou plus exactement je suis à moitié affalé sur lui. Je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues je ne les retiens pas. Je pleure pour lui. Je l'en sais incapable, alors je le fais à sa place. Je pleure pour sa mère qui lui manque tant, je pleure pour l'enfant seul qu'il était et qu'il pense encore être parfois, je pleure pour Sarek car il pense ne pas être digne de son père. Je pleure aussi de joie d'être uni à cet être si fabuleux.

Spock n'esquisse pas le moindre geste. Il se contente de me serrer contre lui, sans mot dire. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et respire son odeur calmement. Spock est à moi, je suis à lui. Simplement uni.

* * *

Je m'éveille un peu perdu. Combien de temps me suis je assoupi? Nous sommes toujours dans une position identique. Je suis assis sur Spock, dans ses bras contre lui. Des prunelles foncées sourient.

\- « Votre sommeil à t'il été d'une qualité satisfaisante capitaine ? »

Je ne sais même pas réellement à quel moment j'ai migré sur lui. Mon corps à dut agir sans mon accord. Le fourbe.

Encore cette touche d'espièglerie mesurée qui me fait fondre littéralement.

\- « Vous êtes un coussin acceptable »

Une mine faussement offusqué qui déclenche un de mes éclats de rire. Je sais que c'est le mot acceptable qui déclenche sa grimace. Bien sur cette nuit à été bien plus qu'acceptable. J'ai dormis près de Spock, ce qui était forcément mémorable. Je me suis assoupis dans ses bras bercé par son odeur. Je n'aurais put imaginer sommeil plus agréable. Mais tout cela il le sait, alors à quoi bon le lui dire? Je préfère le charrier, c'est beaucoup plus drôle à voir.

\- « Merci Spock»

J'enlace nos doigts dans un nouveau baiser, intime et léger.

\- « Pour quel fait me remerciez vous? Je ne comprends pas »

 _Pour quel fait ne devrais- je pas te remercier?_

 _Merci de ne pas voir seulement le petit con que je suis parfois, merci de voir au delà de l'arrogance affichée, merci de croire que je suis l'être le plus digne de confiance de l'univers, merci, même si c'est pour une raison qui m'échappe, d'être fier de moi, merci pour ce que tu es, merci de t'être lié à moi sans aucun doute quand je te l'ai demandé, merci d'avoir sauvé Mc Coy pour moi, merci d'avoir tout vu et de rester quand même, merci d'aimer ta part humaine à travers moi, merci de ne rien me cacher, de ne jamais me mentir. Juste merci._

 _En lieu et place de cette déclaration je lui souris simplement, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien._

\- « Merci de ne pas m'avoir jeter à terre. Cette position ne doit pas être confortable pour vous»

J'essaie de me lever pour enfin le libérer de mon entrave mais il m'en empêche, me ramenant d'autorité contre lui.

\- « Elle l'est. »

Un nouveau silence paisible s'installe entre nous alors que je fais courir une main légère sur les épaules de Spock.

\- « Il me semble qu'un point doit être éclairé. »

La voix est forte est assurée, visiblement ce qu'il s'apprête à dire est d'importance. Il prend mon visage en coupe, et plonge ses yeux dans les miens pour s'assurer de mon écoute.

\- « Je ne partirais pas. Je ne vous abandonnerais pas. Je suis là Jim. Aucune catastrophe ne m'arrachera à vous. C'est la réalité. Vous avez le droit d'y croire.»

Un poids s'envole de ma poitrine, j'ai la sensation étrange de parvenir à respirer plus aisément. j'ignorais même avoir ce type de difficultés jusqu'à maintenant. Puisque nous étions visiblement à faire des déclarations à cœur ouvert.

\- « Vous pouvez être les deux. Vous n'êtes pas forcé de choisir. Vous êtes humain ET vulcain. Ce n'est pas une tare. »

Des lèvres viennent chercher les miennes dans un baiser délicieux. Je quémande l'entrée de sa bouche qu'il m'offre sans hésitation. C'est tendre et passionné, doux et fougueux, possessif et attentif. J'aime embrasser Spock. je pourrais faire cela de mes journées. Seulement ça. J'ai déjà été embrassé avant mais jamais comme ça. J'ai le sentiment que tout mon corps s'éveil, répond à Spock, à son toucher, son odeur, son gout.

Il m'a expliqué le Pon'farr. Les vulcains n'ont ils de relation intime que durant cette période? Et si Spock ne rentre jamais en Pon'farr? Ai-je déjà vu des frères et sœur vulcane avec une différence d'âge moins grande que sept ans?

\- « Oui nous avons des relations sexuelles pendant les Pon'farr. Oui nous pouvons en avoir à d'autres périodes, quand bon nous semble. Non ce n'est pas interdit. Je vous apprendrais à égirer des barrières pour que ne filtre par le Kash-naf ce que vous avez décidé de me partager. »

Spock se moque de moi allègrement. Je ne suis pas dupe de son impassibilité affichée. Je voisl'air narquois sous les sourcils impossible.

Bien je peux également me battre avec mes armes. Les vulcains sont sensible à la luxure? Il était grand temps de m'en assurer.

Je me lève et fais mine de regarder un rapport abandonné là sur le bureau de Sock.

Je repensais scrupuleusement aux lèvres de Spock sur mes lèvres. A quel point j'en aimais le gout et la douceur. Je me remémorais les frissons que déclenchaient ses mains quand elles parcouraient ma peau à vif. Toutes les fois où je l'avais contemplé à la dérobé. Les muscles saillant que je redessinais du regards. Ce regard sombre que j'adorais. Les lèvres pleines, et les pommettes saillantes que j'avais envie de couvrir de baiser. Je faisais revivre dans mes pensées mes si nombreuses envies de lui. J'avais souvent rêvé à Spock blotti contre moi, à Spock qui me possédait corps et âme.

J'entend la respiration de Spock devenir plus laborieuse, moins contrôlée

\- « Jim!»

Une claire remontrance. Une voix plus grave qu'a l'acoutumé

J'ai gagné. Triomphant je lui faisdonc face, une mine radieuse au visage.

\- «Je retourne dans mes quartiers. Après tout nous allons retourner sur Ka'hann il nous faut donc être près»

J'effleure au passage le bras de Spck de manière absolument intentionnelle.

\- « à tout à l'heure Spock!»

* * *

Jim est vraiment une drama queen


	9. Chapter 9

_Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette partie de l'histoire, mais haut les cœurs, ça n'en est pas la fin. J'ai pas encore d'idée sur le titre de la deuxième partie, ni de quand je la publierais, mais je vous tiendrais au courant naturellement. Je n'en est pas terminé avec Jim et Spock mouah ah ah._

 _D'ailleurs si d'aventure en attendant cette suite, vous avez envie d'aller faire un tour sur « paradoxe », crossover de mon cru avec cinq autre univers, à vos bon cœur messieurs dames. Oui je me fais de la pub xd_

* * *

Ka'hann. J'y retournais enfin. Les étendues d'arbres qui m'étaient jusqu'à fouler ce sol inconnu, les reliefs fait de cette roche au reflet bleuté qui m'avait tant interpellé la première fois, celle qui m'avais fait penser que la neige était de cette couleur incongrue, bleu immaculé. Il fallait que je demandes plus amples informations à Asling sur ce sujet, si elle ne détenait pas elle même les réponses, elle me dirigerait j'en était certain, vers une source de connaissance fiable et ne s'en vexerait pas le moins du monde. Ce peuple pouvait il seulement se sentir offenser ? Est ce qu'ils éprouvaient de la colère ? Y avait il des conflits, des disputes entre eux ? C'était des questions que je poserais à la jeune femme. Je l'aimais bien, sa franchise et sa bienveillance étaient rafraîchissantes. J'aurais put tout aussi bien me tourner vers les Silins, les sages de la planète, également enclin à partager avec nous leurs savoir, mais Asling avait une espièglerie propre à son âge, que j'affectionnais. Pas seulement parce qu'elle agaçait Spock, pas uniquement, elle était pourvue d'une innocence attachante.

Léonard était de la partie, il n'avait inévitablement pas voulu me laisser retourner là bah sans un médecin compétant avait il dit, au cas où mon « _malaise_ » se réitérerait. Je n'avais rien dit sur le fait que si mon « _malaise_ » se repointait, Spock serait un bien meilleur atout que lui même. Mon premier officier était d'ailleurs à mes côtés. Naturellement. Il n'était jamais bien loin après tout. Je taisais Spock à Leonard, juste pour un temps. Il n'était pas encore près à savoir. Je lui laissais encore le luxe de profiter de sa bien heureuse ignorance. À dire vrai, je n'étais pas encore disposé à le dire à qui que ce soit. Pour l'heure, c'était notre secret à Spock et moi et ça avait quelque chose de grisant, je voulais d'abord me vautrer dans notre bulle d'intimité avant de l'ouvrir au monde extérieur. Je voulais être égoïste, seulement un peu, garder Spock juste à moi, le temps de m'habituer à notre proximité nouvelle.

J'étais pour le moins heureux d'assister aux dernières négociations pour faire de Ka'han une planète sous la juridiction de Starfleet. Après tout, c'était avec moi que ce peuple avait traité en premier lieu, c'était donc normal que ce soit avec moi qu'il termine cette aventure. Une simple affaire de confiance, je me refusais de les abandonner de la sorte. Ils s'en étaient remis à moi, à ma foi en starfleet, aux arguments que j'avais avancé sur la réciprocité des bienfaits qu'aurait cette alliance.

J'appréciais de traiter une affaire dans sa globalité. Je leur avais proposé cet accord de paix. C'était moi qui les avais exposé à tout ce que cela impliquait. J'avais toujours la certitude de faire le bon choix, jusqu'alors du moins. Concernant les autres planètes j'avais put m'appuyer sur un élément concret que Starfleet pouvait apporter. La sécurité dans la majorité des cas . Mais avant notre arrivée Ka'han était une planète paisible, qui vivait avec des moyens spartiate, néanmoins personne ne semblait manquer de rien. J'espérais que Starfleet contribuerais à y sauvegarder la paix, pas à y amener ses conflits. C'était un peuple pur et je n'avais aucune envie d'inciter malgré moi un changement quelconque. Pour la première fois je crois, je craignais de faire le mauvais choix. Je voyais clairement ce que Ka'hann pouvait apporter à Starfleet. Une extension sur l'univers, des ressources certaines, leurs pouvoirs de télékinésie... Quand à savoir ce que pouvait apporter Starfleet à Ka'hann... L'accès sur l'immensité. Mais était ce une si bonne chose ?

Après tout ils y auraient eut accès avec ou sans l'intervention de l'enterprise. Asling avait bien précisé qu'ils commençaient à explorer le ciel. Ça aurait sans doutes pris plus de temps soit, mais quoi qu'il arrive, ça aurait eut lieu. Mieux valait que ce soit nous qui les ayons trouvé après tout.

Le bâtiments des Silins se profile devant nous. Les pierres claires sans marques du temps. Les courbes et coupoles qui surplombent la structure, marquant l'importance du lieu, comme nous avions put le faire sur terre avec nos édifices religieux. À bien y réfléchir, j'ignorais s'ils avaient ici un quelconque culte. Encore une question à poser à Asling.

Tout autour de la bâtisse un jardin aux plantes colorées décorent l'endroit en un cercle parfait. Tout laissait à penser qu'il y avait là l'intervention de jardinier ou de leur équivalent Ka'hann pourtant, pour une raison qui m'échappait encore, j'avais la sensation que tout était fait dans le respect, dans une sorte de symbiose.

Asling nous attend visiblement trépignante d'impatience. Elle me saute littéralement dans les bras, lorsqu'elle me voit, je la laisse faire en riant, je sens plus que je ne vois Spock se tendre.

\- « Capitaine Jim ! On m'a dit que tu étais endormis. Mais tu va bien. Tu ne vas pas te rendormir dit ? Il faut que tu restes éveillé ».

Elle parle vites, encore plus que d'habitude. Ses yeux sautent littéralement de Spock à moi pour finalement s'arrêter sur Spock.

\- « Il ne faut pas s'attaquer aux Vireins. Ils ne sont pas dangereux la plupart du temps. Mais parfois un peu. Quand on va sur leur territoires surtout. Pour ça nous n'y allons pas. Il faut respecter les différents de nous. Il faut que tu reste éveillé aussi sinon le capitaine Jim... »

Vireins c'était donc le noms de l'étrange tigre qui avait attaqué Leonard. Je ne laisses pas à Asling l'occasion de finir sa phrase et la serre dans mes bras pour la faire taire. J'ai peur de ce qu'elle pourrait dire, de ce que son absence de contenance pourrait donner sur Spock que je pressens verdir de colère dans mon dos. L'extrême franchise de la jeune fille peut être problématique parfois. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle sait, ou ce qu'elle pense savoir. Ce qu'elle a deviné peut être ? Décidément trop futée pour son propre bien cette enfant.

\- « Tu m'as manqué aussi Asling »

\- « Tu veux que je me taise sur ce sujet? »

Le ton de voix n'est pas modulé mais je pense être le seul à l'entendre.

\- « Oui s'il te plaît »

Asling s'exécute donc, se libère de mon emprise et s'en va discuter avec Chekov « du vide et du plein d'en haut et des nous qui sont ailleurs »

\- « Elle me manquera cette petite ».

Leonard est à ma hauteur, il contemple Asling la peau à la teinte rougeâtre, les cheveux immaculé au vent, le sourire toujours franc. Elle me manquerait aussi.

* * *

Les négociations c'étaient déroulées sans heurts, une simple formalité. Ka'hann faisait désormais partie intégrante de l'alliance. Tout le monde paraissait s'en satisfaire à merveille. Je ne voyais autour de moi que des sourires. Un banquet avait été préparé en notre honneur et les natifs de la planètes en étaient ravis. Spock, Asling et Leonard discutaient un peu à l'écart, je décidais donc de les rejoindre.

\- « Capitaine Jim ! »

\- « Bonsoir Asling »

Je répondais au sourire sincère.

\- « C'est quoi la guerre ? »

L'interrogation de la jeune fille visait Leonard. Ils étaient dans une conversation visiblement importante. Mon compère me lança un regard que j'interprétais par _« débrouille toi avec ça »._ Je devrais sérieusement penser à changer de comparse. Vraiment. Je réfléchissais un instant au mot que je devais choisir.

\- « C'est le contraire de la paix Asling, c'est quand les personnes ne sont pas d'accord et qu'elles utilisent la violence pour régler un conflit à grande échelle. »

Elle commençait à marcher, à déambuler, flanquée de trois idiots qui la suivait sans même savoir où. Asling avançait en faisant courir ses doigts dans les hautes herbes sur son passage. La planète bénéficiait de deux lunes, la lumière était donc conséquente pour se promener même durant la nuit. La fraîcheur de l'atmosphère était agréable.

\- « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement parler ? »

Les yeux rougeoyant nous scrutaient, elle voulait vraiment des réponses.

\- « J'imagine que ça ne fonctionne pas toujours chez nous. »

\- « Tu sais gamine, parfois les gens parlent mais ne s'écoutent pas vraiment. Dans ces cas là, la paix c'est compliqué. Souvent les différences ça fait peur. Quand les gens ont peur, la guerre c'est parfois une option. Jamais une bonne, mais ça on s'en rend compte seulement après ».

Léonard avait finalement décidé de m'aider. Un secours à point nommé. Spock lui gardait le silence. Je m'en étonnais, d'habitude il ne manquait pas d'exposer à la jeune indigène combien sa manière de voir la vie était étonnée. Là il s'en abstenait simplement. Je l'observais donc et il me rendit mon regard. Ses yeux souriaient encore. Il faisait des efforts avec Asling, pour moi. Elle ne l'exaspérait peut être pas autant qu'il voulait bien le laisser penser.

\- « Les différences sont des forces, non des problèmes. Comme vous. Tout pareil »

D'un geste large de la main Asling nous désigne mon premier officier et moi je lui souri, même Spock lui fait un vague signe de tête pour signifier son accord.

\- « J'avais bon capitaine Jim ? »

Un large sourire étire ses traits à présent. Elle est passée de soucieuse à ravie, en à peine une seconde. Mais oui bien sur qu'elle avait raison pour Spock et moi. C'était peut être l'une des raisons pour lesquels Ka'hann était à part pour moi. C'était ici que j'avais compris ce que cet être fabuleux représentait pour moi. C'était ici que tout avait débuté et c'était bien ça. Un début, rien de moins.

\- « Oui, Asling »

J'avais envie de toucher Spock de rendre le lien que je sentais être entre nous, plus tangible presque palpable. Je le sentais réellement. Je savais sa manière de se tenir. L'expression de son visage. La distance à laquelle il se trouvait de moi. Sans y accorder de l'attention je savais son humeur, sans capter exactement ses pensées. Pour ça il fallait que je me concentre. Tout ça était nouveau j'en étais encore à l'expérimentation. Lui aussi je crois, après tout ce n'était pas plus habituel pour Spock que ça ne l'était pour moi.

« Hey »

Un simple cris qui me fit faire volte face. Leonard me regardait puis passait de Spock à moi avec une étrange rapidité tout en faisant des gestes désordonné avant de pointer un doigt accusateur sur ma noble personne.

\- « Toi ».

Doigt accusateur qui passait cette fois sur Spock. Je me retenais de justesse de lui signifier que ce n'était pas poli de pointer ainsi les gens. Mauvais timing. Très clairement.

\- « Lui »

Le retour des gestes girouette qui balayaient l'air passant de Spock à moi

\- « Toi et Lui. Lui et toi. … Hey. Non, Non, Non. Toi. Lui. Rah »

Léonard. Ou l'éloquence d'un philosophe. Je me rapprochait de lui, main en avant en signe d'apaisement jusqu'à poser mes mains sur ses épaules. Non loin un peu derrière moi je sentais un Spock tendu et une Asling amusé. _Je gère Léonard ça va._ J'espérais que Spock en comprendrait l'essentiel.

\- « Oui. Spock et moi. Oui. Léonard respire. Tout va bien. »

Je verrouillais son regard au mien. Il se calma rapidement. La nouvelle avait été brutale apparemment.

\- « T'es un crétin. T'es un satané foutu crétin. Tu me l'as pas dit et ça c'est nul James. Tu es censé tout me dire, tu te souviens ? Bon peut être pas tout. Ce qui est important au moins et ça c'est important pas vrai ? Ça l'est ?. »

Sous la colère je sentais poindre le fait qu'il était réellement touché par mon mutisme. Mon prénom en entier. Jamais bon signe. Je sentais une satané culpabilité s'insinuait en moi. Je l'avais blessé. Vraiment et merde. J'aurais dut lui dire bien sur il avait raison.

\- « Oui indubitablement. Carrément même. Désolé c'est récent. Vraiment récent. Je comprenais pas tout. J'avais besoin de comprendre. Avant. Je... Pardon »

Pardon. Le mot qui résumait le mieux mes pensées finalement ces derniers temps. Il ne fallait tout de même pas que ça devienne une habitude, j'avais une réputation de petit con à entretenir non mais.

\- « Ok, Ok ça va, c'est bon. Ne te répand pas en excuse, tu détestes ça et à ma grande surprise, moi aussi. C'est bon»

On parlerait ensemble, plus tard, ailleurs. Je savais que je n'y couperais pas ne le voulais pas vraiment. Expliquer tout à Leonard m'aiderait probablement à mettre des mots sur tout ça. Quand il s'en donnait les moyens cet idiot savait vraiment écouter. Pour l'heure il était satisfait pas mes maigres excuses, je pensais surtout qu'il était soucieux de ne pas attirer 'attention sur nous. Je n'étais vraiment pas près pour tout ça, pas pour l'instant, plus tard oui. Je crierais à qui voudrait bien l'entendre et aux autres aussi d'ailleurs que Spock était à moi, mais pas maintenant juste plus tard.

\- « Capitaine Jim. Je peux venir avec vous ? Je veux voir des vous et des autres aussi dans le vide. Chekov m'a dit qu'il y avait beaucoup de plein et des autres aussi, et un peu des vous et des vous aussi mr Spock, dans le haut. »

Asling voulait venir sur l'enterprise ? Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle là. À voir les mines éberlués de Spock et Leonard eux non plus.

\- « Asling ce serait avec plaisir mais il y a tout un protocole et on part bientôt et c'est important de respecter le protocole... »

Je m'emmêlais dans mes explications moi qui défiais si souvent le dit protocole, mais c'était si soudain et la vie sur l'entreprise si éloigné de ce qu'elle connaissait ici. Il n'y avait pas de possibilité de changer d'avis. On ne la ramènerais pas si finalement elle ne se sentait pas à sa place sur le vaisseau.

\- « Il y a des écoles à starfleet il serait mieux que vous y fassiez le nombres d'années requises. Ainsi vous pourrez choisir cette voix si c'est celle qui vous conviens le mieux. »

Spock ne la dissuadais pas, il lui donnait juste une alternative plus sure. Étonnant.

\- « Je pourrais venir avec vous après ? »

Il y avait une innocence non feinte dans sa voix en cet instant.

\- « On essaiera d'arranger ça, oui Asling. Mais même si tu ne vas pas avec nous, la haut tu verras plein de peuple différent des humains, comme nous et des vulcains comme Spock, mais aussi plein d'autre. »

Les grands yeux rouges me faisaient de la peine. Mais c'était mieux ainsi, pour elle.

\- «Alors d'accord. On se reverra capitaine Jim? » me demanda Asling la voix triste.

Je m'approchais d'elle lui ébouriffant les cheuveux au passage.

« J'espère bien»

* * *

Je retrouvais l'enterprise avec bonheur, même si la planète Ka'hann me manquerait plus que je ne voulais pour le moment le reconnaître. C'était ainsi, il fallait bien que l'on continue notre route, une fois notre mission accomplie. Les adieux avec le peuple de Ka'hann avaient été rondement mené et j'avais dit en revoir à Asling le coeur légèrement serré. Même Spock avait semblé légèrement embêté de quitter cette planète.

La journée a été longue et je retrouves donc avec joie mes quartiers. À mon arrivé un Spock en pantalon large et seulement en pantalon large m'attend paresseusement sur mon lit, un livre vulcain en main. Il lève un regard distrait sur moi, parfaitement conscient de mes yeux sur lui et de mon hébétude. La peau pâle de son dos me nargue, ses muscles qui se contractent à chaque fois qu'il tourne une page. Je reste un instant à le contempler et je me décide enfin à le rejoindre pour faire courir mes doigts le long de sa colonne. C'est moi qui ai commencé à jouer de la sorte avec notre lien mental, visiblement Spock ne parait pas disposé à se laisser distancer. Parfait. Ce séjour dans l'espace promettait de supplanter aisément mes idées les plus folles. Spock. Juste Spock.

Parfait. Ce séjour dans l'espace promettait d'être intéressant.


	10. Information

Bonjour, Bonsoir, j'aime ratisser large

Ces quelques lignes simplement pour vous prévenir que si le cœur vous en dis, la suite promise est désormais disponible sous le doux titre de « Un carnet pour mener l'enquête »

De l'amour et des bisous


End file.
